Assassins Anonymes
by Devil horse
Summary: Lorsque le passé de l'agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs le rattrappe.
1. Un soir, dans une cave

**Disclamer:** Les personnages de la série ne m'appartiennent pas

**Résumé:** Le passé de Gibbs le rattrape, un soir dans sa cave; et si la bonne action qu'il avait faite sept ans plus tôt se retournait contre lui et tout les gens qui l'entoure,

**,,, Attention ,,,** Cette fic contient un mélange de NCIS, enquêtes spéciales ainsi que de son spin off: NCIS, Los Angeles,

**Chapitre 1**: Un soir, dans une cave

L'agent très spéciale Leroy Jethro Gibbs poussa la porte de sa maison; comme chaque soir, la nuit était tombé depuis longtemps lorsqu'il avait quitté son bureau et, comme chaque soir, la porte n'était pas fermé à clef, Il se plaisait à dire qu'il avait perdu son trousseau même si, en cherchant bien, il pouvait le retrouver assez facilement, Un marines est et reste toujours ordonné!

Il poussa donc la porte et la referma du pied en enlevant son manteau, manteau qui atterrit sur le canapé, Il traversa ensuite le couloir pour rejoindre la cuisine quand son regard fut retenu par la lumière qui filtrait sous la porte du sous-sol, Il était pourtant sur de l'avoir éteinte en partant ce matin, Il poursuivit son chemin et entreprit de se préparer un café bien fort, mais l'idée que la lumière de la cave fut allumée le gênait: non! il l'avait bel et bien éteint! il en était sûr! Posant sa tasse sur le plan de travail, il entreprit donc d'aller voir si quelqu'un n'était pas en bas,

Il ouvrit précautionneusement la porte: la lumière était bien allumée, sa bouteille de bourbon était vide, ses outils bien rangés et une forme dormait, enroulée dans une vieille couverture, sous la coque retournée du bateau, L'ancien marines descendit les quelques marches, il semblait plus détendu tout à coup, Il avait reconnu la personne emmitouflée parce qu'il n'y en avait qu'elle qui avait la manie de tout ranger, de finir ses bouteilles et de s'endormir ici,

L'homme s'assit sur le bord du bateau et caressa le visage de la jeune femme étendue là, Elle ne paraissait pas avoir changé depuis trois ans: les cheveux toujours long et châtain, la peau bronzée, ses éternelles boucles d'oreilles en piques noirs et sa chevalière à l'annulaire gauche,

Il se releva et tenta de la soulever pour la monter dans l'une des chambres quand son bras fut bloqué dans son mouvement: la jeune femme venait de bloquer son mouvement et le poussa violemment contre l'établi, Elle était désormais en position de combat: un genou à terre, l'autre relevé, le regard dur, les cheveux en bataille,

« - On se calme! Ce n'est que moi! Gibbs sourit, Si tu veux tuer quelqu'un t'es pas obligé de le faire ici! »

La jeune femme baissa les yeux, soupira puis sortit de dessous la coque pour se caler contre l'une des armatures du bateau, Gibbs l'observait toujours: elle portait un jean bleu foncé et un débardeur blanc,

« - Ça fait longtemps, qu'est ce que tu fais là?

- Ne dit pas que ma visite te dérange parce que je sais que c'est pas vrai! »

En disant cela, elle c'était approchée du tabouret sur lequel reposait son sac; elle en sortit un paquet de cigarettes et elle en aurait surement grillé une si l'agent du NCIS ne lui avait pas arraché des mains le paquet,

« - Et depuis quand tu fumes Elys? »

Son ton était froid, ses yeux bleus fixaient la jeune femme avec dureté,

« - Depuis qu'ils sont revenus! Ils s'en sont pris à ma famille, elle s'arrêta un instant avant de reprendre, et à Callen aussi,

- Comment vont -ils?

- Mes parents?! Très bien mais c'est plutôt pour mon frère que je m'inquiète: j'ai abattu un sniper devant lui, une balle juste la, dit-elle en posant son index droit dans le creux, entre les deux clavicules de Gibbs,

- Et G? Demanda l'ancien sergent passablement inquiet,

- Il s'est débrouillé tout seul, comme un grand,

- Est ce qu'il sait?

- Non, répondit-elle dans un soupir, Non il ne sait rien, et je veux pas qu'il soit au courant avant que tous soit fini, Il a pas besoin de ça, »

Gibbs se releva et se dirigea vers les marches,

« - Je vais nous préparer quelque chose a manger, allez viens! »

A suivre: Chapitre 2, l' A.A

Reviews?


	2. AA

**Disclamer:** Les personnages de la série ne m'appartiennent pas

**Résumé:** Le passé de Gibbs le rattrape, un soir dans sa cave; et si la bonne action qu'il avait faite sept ans plus tôt se retournait contre lui et tout les gens qui l'entoure,

**,,, Attention ,,,** Cette fic contient un mélange de NCIS, enquêtes spéciales ainsi que de son spin off: NCIS, Los Angeles,

**Réponse aux reviews**:

Piplete: J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira! merci pour ta reviews!

**Chapitre 2**: A,A

,,, Sept ans plus tôt ,,,

L'agent du NCIS Leroy Jethro Gibbs venait juste d'entrer par l'une des trois portes dont disposait le bâtiment désaffecté, il avait envoyé chacun de ses deux autres agents vers l'une des autres portes, Son équipe avait pour mission de récupérer un marines qui était séquestré là depuis près d'une semaine, et de ramener les ravisseurs en meilleur état possible afin qu'ils soient traduit en justice,

Chacun des trois agents tenait sa position, avançant sans bruit, mais avec quelques difficultés pour certains, dans la pénombre, Le patron, lui, n'avait aucun mal à se mouvoir; il avait tellement examiné le plan des lieux qu'il semblait en connaître le moindre centimètre carré, le moindre trou dans le sol, Il lança un appel dans le mini-micro qu'il portait: tous devait converger vers le point où se trouvait le première classe Manara, dans la pièce du fond,

Soudain, il y eu des coups de feu, quatre détonations, rapprochées, qui résonnèrent dans le vieil immeuble, Jethro avait donné l'ordre de se dépêcher, il ne voulait pas arriver trop tard! Tous se mirent en action, ils n'avaient plus le temps! Il s'avancèrent à couvert autant que possible,

C'est Gibbs qui arriva le premier dans la partie du bâtiment où était gardé le première classe, La pièce était grande et faiblement éclairée, avec un plafond haut, Au centre se trouvait Manara, ligoté à une chaise, il avait été battu et avait des ecchymoses sur le visage; un peu plus loin deux hommes étaient à terre, mort de deux balles chacun, L'une entre les deux yeux, l'autre dans le trou entre les clavicules, Une jeune fille était penchée sur l'une deux; elle coupa l'annulaire droit de ce dernier et le mit dans une boite qui contenait déjà un doigt: celui de l'autre homme, Elle rangea la boite et son couteau dans un sac

Elle se releva, se tourna vers Gibbs et s'avança, Il la tenait en joug mais, sans savoir vraiment pourquoi, il ne pouvait pas tirer! Ses yeux! ils étaient durs, hypnotisant, avec une lueur de folie et pourtant, sa silhouette paraissait si fragile, La jeune fille aux cheveux châtain et aux yeux marrons ne devait pas avoir plus de 13 ans mais elle se déplaçait déjà comme une tueuse professionnelle, sans faire de bruit, sans mouvements superflus, Elle passa près de l'ancien marines au moment où les autres agents arrivaient, armes au poing, Elle sourit au plus ancien et ce fut à ce moment que ce dernier s'aperçut de la cicatrice qu'elle portait au cou, cachée sous une écharpe noire,

La jeune tueuse dépassa les deux autres agents et sortit sans un bruit, Personne n'avait tenté de l'arrêté, Personne n'avait demandé d'explications à Gibbs: après tout le première classe Manara était sauf,

* * *

Après cette rencontre fortuite, Gibbs n'avait cessé de rechercher cette fille, Elle le hantait, Sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, il sentait qu'elle avait besoin d'aide,

Un soir alors qu'il rentrait chez lui, il l'a trouva dans son sous-sol; elle ponçait la coque de son premier bateau avec du papier de verre et paraissait savoir ce qu'elle faisait, La tueuse laissa son geste en suspend, un léger sourire aux lèvres,

« - Vous avez pour habitudes de mater ou c'est juste votre trip du moment?

- Je ne mate pas, j'observe, répondit-il en descendant les escaliers, Moi c'est Jethro,

- Je sais, j'ai fait quelques recherches! Commença t-elle, Leroy Jethro Gibbs! Né en Pennsylvanie, à Stillwater plus exactement, La date exacte je l'ai pas mémorisé, Ancien sergent chef chez les marines, tireur d'élite, Tu bosses désormais pour le NCIS, Marié quatre fois, divorcé trois fois, Shannon, ta première femme a été abattue il y a une dizaine d'année avec Kelly, par un dealer sud-américain, que tu as ensuite abattu, Tu as divorcé de Diane qui vient de se remarier avec Tobias Fornell du FBI, Tu passes tout ton temps libre a construire des bateau et tu adores le bourbon, Ai-je fait une erreur?

- Oui, une seule, annonça t-il avec amusement, Fouiller dans ma vie privée sans t'être présenté, »

Gibbs prit une feuille de papier de verre et se mit lui aussi à poncer la coque,

« - Habituellement, je n'ai pas besoin de me présenter, Et si je le fait, je tue la personne juste après,

- Embêtant pour créer des liens, ironisa l'agent du NCIS, »

La jeune tueuse posa le papier, elle s'avança vers l'établi, poussa ce qui s'y trouvait et s'y assit, le dos calé dans le coin des murs,

« - Elys, c'est mon prénom,

- Et tu as quel age Elys?, il prononça son prénom doucement, en venant s'asseoir près d'elle,

- Douze,

- Depuis quand fais-tu ce boulot?

- Des années, J'étais toute petite quand j'ai commencé l'entrainement, je devais être en deuxième ou peut-être troisième année de maternelle, Pas plus,

- Comment ça a commencé?

- Un jour on est venu me chercher, j'ai eu le droit à pleins de tests bidons et après j'ai passé tous mes mercredi, mes weekend et mes vacances dans un vieux bâtiment glauque a apprendre le maniement des armes, les déplacements silencieux et tout le bordel, Et me voici aujourd'hui, dans une cave, a discuter avec un agent fédéral sans savoir vraiment pourquoi, Il y a quelque chose qui tourne pas rond chez moi, ça c'est une évidence!

- J'en suis pas si sur, dit-il, Je pense que tu as besoin d'aide et que c'est pour ça que tu es là, Même si tu ne veux pas te l'avouer,

- Peut-être bien, admit-elle en souriant, Ou alors je cherche juste les ennuies! » Elle se leva, « Il est tard, faut que je file, »

Elle récupéra son sac et monta sur l'établi afin de sortir par la petite fenêtre qui se trouvait au dessus,

« - Hé, fit Gibbs en la retenant par la jambe, Reviens quand tu veux, c'est toujours ouvert!

- Merci, répondit-elle avant de s'éclipser, »

* * *

Et elle ne se fit pas priée pour revenir, Elle s'éclipsait pendant plusieurs jours lorsqu'elle avait un contrat mais dès que tout était fini, Elys réapparaissait, parfois de bonne humeur, mais la plupart du temps elle déprimait et ne venait ici que parce qu'elle ne savait pas à qui parler,

Gibbs avait beaucoup appris: Elys avait été vendu par le géniteur de sa mère parce qu'il avait des dettes de jeux, elle le haïssait et refusait de l'inclure comme un membre de sa famille, Ses parents l'avait eu jeune et était loin d'être taxé sur la fortune, Elle avait aussi un frère de quatre ans son cadet avait qui elle s'entendait assez mal mais qu'elle essayait de protéger de son mieux,

Dans son boulot, la jeune tueuse était douée mais pas très populaire: du haut de ses douze ans, elle était à la tête d'une équipe spécialisée dans le meurtre sans traces, place très prisée, dont tout les membres avaient plus de vingt ans, C'était la plus jeune, la plus douée et la plus dangereuse de toute l'organisation de l' A,A, Pourquoi A, A comme nom pour une organisation de tueur? Elle ne le savait pas, mais des rumeurs disaient que c'était les initiales du grand patron; grand patron que personne ne voyait jamais! Un truc dans le genre Charlie et ses Drôles de Dames mais sans le côté ange évidemment! Personne ne savait qui c'était mais, parce qu'il y avait un mais, lui savait qui était qui et comment torturer untel ou untel pour obtenir ce qu'il voulait, La rumeur était d'autant plus amplifiée que certains cadres de l'organisation portait les deux lettres gravées dans la peau,

Elys n'avait aucune échappatoire, elle faisait partie du système, et même si elle aurait voulu laisser une chance à Gibbs de l'aider, elle était sous l'emprise de l' A,A,

A suivre: Jusqu'où iras-tu?

Reviews?


	3. Jusqu'où iras tu?

**Disclamer:** Les personnages de la série ne m'appartiennent pas

**Résumé:** Le passé de Gibbs le rattrape, un soir dans sa cave; et si la bonne action qu'il avait faite sept ans plus tôt se retournait contre lui et tout les gens qui l'entoure,

**,,, Attention ,,,** Cette fic contient un mélange de NCIS, enquêtes spéciales ainsi que de son spin off: NCIS, Los Angeles,

**Chapitre 3**: Jusqu'où iras-tu?

Le lendemain, Gibbs arriva en retard au bureau, Tony, McGee et Ziva étaient déjà là, a peaufiner des rapports, classer des dossiers et, en ce qui concernait Tony, a manger des beignets,

Le patron traversa l'open-space, posa son café et jeta son arme et son badge dans l'un des tiroirs de son bureau avant de s'asseoir,

« - Ça va patron? T'as l'air fatigué! S'enquit l'italien,

- Je t'en pose des questions Tony? Répondit un Gibbs sur la défensive,

- Heu non, mais si tu m'en poses je peux te dire que j'ai passé la soirée avec ,,,

- Ferme là, répliqua l'officier David,

- Mais ,,,

- Boucle là! Reprit Ziva, »

Les deux se tournèrent vers McGee un qui souriait bêtement,

« - Qu'est ce qui te prends McGeek? T'as pas fini de sourire comme un idiot?

- Bah c'est que vous me faites rire tout les deux! Vous avez même pas remarqué que Gibbs était parti!

- Ah oui, en effet, admit DiNozzo en regardant dans toute la pièce, Il est où? A disparu?

- Imbécile, marmonna l'israélienne en se rasseyant,

* * *

Leroy Jethro Gibbs c'était en effet éclipsé dès que ses agents avaient commencé a se chamailler, Il n'était pas d'humeur, ce matin, a supporter des engueulades, il avait besoin de se poser, de réfléchir et surtout de stopper le mal de tête qui l'assaillait,

Il arriva au sous-sol, là où se trouve l'antre du docteur Donald Mallard et pénétra dans la morgue d'un pas peu assuré,

« - Tu es bien matinale Jethro! Mais je n'ai rien pour toi malheureusement!

- Je suis pas là pour une affaire Ducky, J'ai besoin d'un coup de main, Et d'une aspirine, répondit l'ancien sniper,

- Oh, en effet, tu n'as pas l'air dans ton assiette! Monsieur Palmer,,,

- Oui, oui, je vais allez voir Abby, elle a surement besoin d'aide dans son laboratoire! »

Le jeune homme posa les dossiers qu'il avait dans les mains et sortit sans demander son reste,

« - Ce jeune homme est une perle! Il comprend tout très vite!

- Il a un excellent professeur! Répondit Gibbs,

- Que de flatteries Jethro, ironisa Ducky, Mais parlons plutôt de toi, Que t'arrive t-il?

- Elys, fut la réponse dépitée de l'agent de terrain,

- Oh, »

Le médecin se leva et alla servir un café bien fort à son ami, Il tira ensuite deux chaises qu'il posa près du bureau, les deux hommes s'assirent face à face; l'heure était désormais aux confidences,

« - Quand je suis rentré hier soir, elle dormait sous le bateau, Commença l'ancien sniper, Elle est venue me demander de l'aide; l' A,A l'a retrouvé et veux essayer de la faire plier, ils s'en prenne à sa famille,

- Tu penses qu'elle va plier?

- Je n'en sais rien,

- Oh que si Jethro, tu le sais, sinon tu ne serais pas là!

- Arrête de regarder dans ma tête Ducky!

- Mais c'est l'une des facettes de mon travail! Et c'est pour ça que tu es là! Tu ne sais pas où tu en es, même si cette vision ne te réjouit pas,

- Tu racontes n'importe quoi, le ton de Gibbs était froid, Elle ne leur tiendra pas tête très longtemps, ils s'en sont pris aux bonnes personnes, Et je sais où j'en suis, je veux l'aider, je ne peux pas la laisser tomber,

- Oh ça oui tu veux l'aider! Mais j'ai juste une question pour toi: jusqu'où iras-tu cette fois? La première fois, tu as donné tout ce que tu avais et abattu plusieurs membres de l'organisation; et cette fois? Irais-tu jusqu'à donner ta vie? »

L'agent de terrain bu sa dernière gorgée de café et se leva en souriant, Il se dirigeait vers la porte lorsqu'il s'arrêta, lâchant enfin:

« - Pourquoi? Pas toi? »

* * *

Gibbs sortit de l'ascenseur et se dirigea vers son bureau: son entrevue avec son ami l'avait mise mal à l'aise même si elle l'avait renforcé dans ses convictions, Oui, il serait capable de donner sa vie pour elle, comme il avait vendu ce qu'il possédait pour la sauver la première fois, comme il avait risqué sa peau en abattant deux des pontes de l' A,A,

Jethro récupéra son insigne dans l'un des tiroirs et la mis discrètement dans sa poche avant de se diriger vers le MTAC sous le regard interrogateur de ses agents,

Après avoir monté les marches et être passé au détecteur rétinien, il alla s'asseoir auprès du nouveau directeur de l'agence, directeur fraichement promu: Léon Vance,

« - Gibbs, commença un Vance ironique, Que puis-je faire pour toi?

- Me donner un congés, »

Vance c'était tourné vivement vers son agent, Il était manifestement étonné par cette demande, L'autre sourit, apparemment amusé par la tête que faisait le directeur,

« - Je ne pensais pas que notre chez Léon Vance pouvait avoir des réactions! J'ai toujours cru que tu portais un masque,

- Je peux savoir pourquoi vous souhaitez un congés agent Gibbs? Demanda Léon en essayant de reprendre contenance,

- Affaire personnelle,

- Et sans raisons vraiment valables, je ne peux te l'accorder,

- En faite, je ne vous demande pas votre permission, directeur, »

Gibbs se leva et se dirigea vers la sortie, Lorsque Vance regarda sur le fauteuil à coté de lui, il s'aperçut que l'agent aux cheveux gris y avait laissé sa plaque,

* * *

« Euh Patron, on vient de recevoir un appel, commença McGee,

- Ah bon, dit Gibbs, Tony, hurla t-il ensuite, C'est ton équipe pendant les prochains jours! Ne fais tuer personnes! »

Puis le patron se dirigea vers les ascenseurs, pour aller dire au revoir à Abby,

A suivre: Chapitre 4, Affranchie

Reviews?


	4. Affranchie

**Disclamer**: Les personnages de la série ne m'appartiennent pas

**Résumé:** Le passé de Gibbs le rattrape, un soir dans sa cave; et si la bonne action qu'il avait faite sept ans plus tôt se retournait contre lui et tout les gens qui l'entoure,

**,,, Attention ,,,** Cette fic contient un mélange de NCIS, enquêtes spéciales ainsi que de son spin off: NCIS, Los Angeles,

**Réponses aux reviews**:

Piplete: Merci pour ta review... et si tu trouves des fautes récurentes, n'hésite pas à me le faire savoir!

Roxane Sanka Malfoy: Merci pour ta fic, je suis contente que ça te plaise! Oops, désolée!!! En faite, j'ai pas oublié, c'est juste que je pensais pas que ça prenait un "e", ma tentative de prononciation à l'anglaise a foirée!! En tout cas, c'est rectifié.

**Chapitre 4**: Affranchie

Il était tard lorsque Gibbs poussa la porte de chez lui; il était tard et l'agent du NCIS n'avait qu'une envie, aller se coucher, Il jeta son manteau et sa veste de costume sur une chaise et se mit a farfouiller dans les placards de sa cuisine à la recherche d'une bouteille de bourbon, Elle n'était pas là! Elle devait être à la cave,

Il traversa le couloir à grandes enjambées et ouvrit la porte sans aucune douceur, ne se doutant pas de ce qui l'attendait derrière, La lumière était allumée et, au centre, trônait ce qui, hier encore, était la cabine du bateau: elle était totalement en miettes et ce qui tenait encore serait inutilisable par la suite, Assise sur l'établi, calée à l'angle de deux murs, Elys avait replié ses jambes contre son torse et tenait sa tête dans ses mains, A coté d'elle, l'une des bouteilles de Gibbs était vide,

L'agent du NCIS dévala l'escalier et courut jusqu'à la jeune tueuse, Il s'arrêta à quelques centimètres d'elle, quelque chose n'allait définitivement pas aujourd'hui! Si elle était souvent déprimée, elle n'avait jamais eu l'air aussi mal en point, Gibbs approcha sa main de son visage mais cette dernière fut violemment repoussée par la main d' Elys, Elle avait levé la tête; un regard noir fixait l'ancien sniper, un regard qui annonçait une mort lente et douloureuse à quiconque s'approcherait de trop près, Gibbs baissa les yeux et croisa quelque chose de bien plus inquiétant qu'un simple regard: une cicatrice, comme celle qu'il avait aperçu la première fois, lui barrait le cou,

« - Qu'est ce qui t'es arrivé? Demanda un Gibbs furieux et effrayé, Qui t'as fais ça?

- C'est eux, Ils savent que je viens ici, ils savent qui tu es, et ils veulent que j'arrête de venir,

- Alors ils t'ont torturé? Repris le plus vieux,

- Non, c'est pas de la torture, C'est juste un avertissement, Répondit Elys peu assurée,

- C'est vrai qu'il y a une énorme différence vu la marque que tu as,

- Oui, il y en a une, l'interrompit la jeune fille, Si on m'avait torturé, je ne serais plus là pour te parler, L' A,A torture et ne laisse aucunes traces, »

Jethro posa son pouce droit sur la cicatrice de la jeune fille, l'effleurant aussi délicatement que possible,

« - Tu as mal?

- Non, répondit Elys un peu gênée par la proximité de l'agent du NCIS, Ça va,

- Il faut nettoyer cette plaie avant que ça s'infecte, »

* * *

« - Ça a commencé la semaine dernière, commença Elys, L'un des cadres m'a fait appelé, il avait une mission pour moi, une mission en solo, J'ai récupéré le dossier et après avoir planché, je lui ai dit que je pourrait pas la faire seule, C'était trop compliqué: il fallait au moins une personne pour faire le guet et d'autres à l'intérieur pour tenir à l'écart les gardes, Il a refusé! Il a dit que je serait parfaite, Alors j'y au été seule, J'ai maitrisé les gardes de dehors, j'ai pénétré dans la maison par les conduits d'aérations, j'ai évité les caméras et je suis arrivé dans la pièce que l'on m'avait désigné comme un bureau, A l'intérieur, y' avait bien le gars que je devais descendre mais devine quoi? Il était déjà mort! Et ceux qui m'attendaient c'était les cinq pontes connus de l' A,A, J'ai essayé de me défendre mais c'est j'ai pas réussit, Ils m'ont maitrisé, attaché, interrogé et écorché avec des barbelés avant de me renvoyé avec un avertissement, »

Gibbs avait désinfecté la plaie de la jeune fille et lui avait posé un bandage autour du cou, Ils se trouvait désormais dans la cuisine: assis l'un en face de l'autre, Elle expliquait ce qui c'était passé sous le regard bienveillant de l'agent fédéral,

« - Si on apprend que je suis revenu je suis morte, reprit-elle, Et toi aussi,

- Et tu veux que je me fasse descendre?

- Surtout pas, Je suis là pour te demander un service,

- Tout ce que tu voudras, lui répondit Gibbs avec un sourire,

- Ne t'avances pas trop quand même »

Elys lui sourit en retour et lui tendit un bout de papier qu'elle venait de sortir de la poche de son jeans,

« - J'ai trouvé ça dans un vieux registre de l' A,A; ça date d' il y a quelques années: une fille de l'organisation, qui a réussit à la quitter, Pas sans mal, mais elle a réussit, Elle a été affranchi,

- Comme un esclave,

- Mais c'est ce que je suis, renchérit Elys,

- Arrête de dire ça, Ordonna Gibbs en prenant le papier,

- Mais c'est la vérité! J'ai été vendu, je suis utilisé: c'est tout comme Jethro! »

C'était la première fois qu'elle l'appelait par son prénom, et même si ça faisait plaisir à l'intéressé, il ne le montra pas, Son attention était totalement reporté sur le papier qu'il tenait en main,

Il s'agissait en faite de notes qu'avaient prise Elys,

« - Elle a marchander sa vie, dit finalement le plus ancien,

- Oui, elle leur a donné de l'argent pour qu'on l'oublie,

- Combien demande t-il pour toi?

- J'en sais rien, reprit Elys apparemment mal à l'aise, Mais je ne veux pas être de nouveau vendu, je veux reprendre ma liberté normalement,

- A coup de flingues? C'est ça que tu appelles normalement? Reprit un Gibbs excédé,

- Ça marche aussi comme ça, si je tue deux cadres, ou peut-être plus, j'obtiendrais d'eux ce que je veux: j'aurais de quoi marchander,

- Tu rigoles? Tu crois vraiment que ça se passera comme ça? Qu'on te laissera tranquille?

- Pour moi, c'est une façon de faire, Et je le ferais, que tu le veuilles ou non, Elys paraissait déterminée, Que tu m'aides ou non, »

* * *

Trois jours plus tard, Elys se retrouva enfermé dans le coffre d'une voiture: une berline de couleur sombre, c'est tout ce qu'elle avait pu identifié, Elle avait les mains et les chevilles liés dans le dos, un bâillon dans la bouche et un bandeau mal mis sur les yeux, Ceux qui l'avait embarqué n'étaient autres que les trois personnes travaillant sous ses ordres, mais les deux voix dans la voiture étaient celles d'autres personnes,

La voiture roulait à vive allure depuis près d'une demi-heure lorsqu'elle s'arrêta enfin, Dans un éclair de lucidité, elle pensa qu'on venait pour finir un travail! Après tout, elle était retourné chez un agent fédéral malgré des interdictions, elle avait désobéi à un ordre direct, Elle espérait juste qu'il ne soit rien arrivé à Gibbs par sa faute,

Le coffre s'ouvrit et on lui défit les liens qui entouraient ses chevilles puis, on la souleva et on la posa à terre, On lui ordonna enfin de marcher, de suivre la personne qui la tenait, Par l'interstice qu'offrait le bandeau, elle pu reconnaître l'endroit: elle était devant la maison de l'agent du NCIS, Merde, ils allait vraiment se débarrasser d'elle! Mais elle n'avait pas le choix, elle devait avancer pour en être sûr et aviserait plus tard; par exemple si elle venait à se trouver dans la cave, elle pourrait utiliser le fusil caché dans l'établi et pourrait s'enfuir par la petite fenêtre,

On la fit pénétrer dans la bâtisse et on la conduisit dans le salon: là, on lui enleva le bandeau noir, mais lui laissa ses liens, Devant elle se tenait Gibbs et un autre homme qui faisait très certainement semblant d'être méchante, Ce devait sûrement être le nouvel agent de terrain de l'ancien sniper: un italien coureur de jupon et légèrement immature mais très bon enquêteur, Ce dernier tenait une mallette noire à la main,

« - Agent Gibbs je suppose? Commença l'homme se tenant à gauche d' Elys, Ravie de vous rencontrer enfin! »

La jeune fille tourna la tête: à gauche et à droite d'elle se tenait deux des plus influents barons de l'organisation, Tous deux avaient les deux A tatoués: l'un sur la main gauche, l'autre dans le cou, C'est ce dernier qui l'avait blessé avec les barbelés, Elle tenta de se débattre mais fut retenu par l'homme de gauche, celui à la main tatouée,

« - Calme toi, lui ordonna t-il en l'attrapant dans par les cheveux, Soit une gentille gamine,

- Lâchez là! Rugit Gibbs,

- T'inquiètes pas papy, on va pas trop l'abimer! Tu as l'argent?

- Vous avez les papiers? Répliqua l'agent qui avait reprit son calme, On fait pas affaire sans ça, »

Les deux membres de l' A,A s'avancèrent vers le canapé où ils s'assirent en déposant les fameux papiers sur la table basse, Gibbs s'avança lui aussi et jeta un coup d'œil sur les feuilles avant de faire signe à son nouvel agent de terrain, L'italien déposa sa mallette sur la table, l'ouvrit et la fit glisser vers les deux hommes,

« - Non Jethro, fais pas ça! Glapit la jeune fille,

- Ferme là, on t'a rien demandé, répliqua l'homme tatoué à la main en la giflant,

- Où en étions-nous? Reprit l'autre homme, »

Gibbs prit les papiers, les lus et y apposa sa signature, Il les tendit ensuite aux hommes de l' A,A qui signèrent eux aussi en bas des pages, Ils prirent la mallette et se levèrent, près à s'en aller,

Le jeune agent de Gibbs c'était approché d' Elys et était entrain de lui enlever ses liens lorsqu'il fut projeté à terre, désarmé, Elys se précipita vers l'extérieur, l'arme de service de l'agent en main, Gibbs prit la suite de sa protégée, près à tout,

A peine sortit de la maison, Elys tira un premier coup de feu, entre les omoplates de l'un des deux hommes, Elle se préparait a tirer de nouveau, cette fois-ci sur l'autre, lorsque plusieurs détonations se firent entendre: Gibbs venait de tirer à plusieurs reprises sur le second ponte, une balle en plein cœur, deux autres dans l'abdomen, Il avait également tirer une balle dans la tête du premier homme,

Elys avait baissé sa garde, perturbée par ce qui se passait, lorsque le chauffeur de la berline noire fit feu sur la jeune fille, C'est l'italien qui lui sauva la vie: il se jeta sur elle et ils s'écroulèrent à terre, Après un échange assez musclé, l'agent du NCIS se releva, un peu amoché, mais vivant, Il s'approcha des deux plus jeunes et les aida à se relever,

« - Pourquoi? Elys c'était tourné vers Gibbs, elle était perdue, Pourquoi? Dis moi à quoi ça rime?

- Ne t'inquiètes pas, répondit l'agent sans se départir de son calme, Laisse moi une heure et je t'explique tout,

- Non! Je veux savoir tout de suite!

- Et laisser trois corps pourrir à la vue de tous? Laisse moi m'en débarrasser et je te promet que je te raconte tout, Gibbs cria ensuite à l'attention de son agent, Tony, on y va, »

Jethro récupéra la mallette, la mis à l'arrière de la voiture, il chargea ensuite les cadavres dans le coffre et les deux hommes démarrèrent en trombe,

* * *

Deux heures plus tard, Gibbs réapparut dans la cave, Elys quant à elle c'était douchée, changée et travaillait sur le bateau: elle avait aussi entamée une bouteille,

« - Tu es là? Commença Gibbs, Je me demandais si tu serais encore là,

- Tu m'as demandé de ne pas bouger, de t'attendre, c'est ce que j'ai fais, Mais maintenant, je veux des explications,

- En effet, tu as la droit d'en avoir, »

Gibbs prit du papier de verre et se mit, lui aussi, a poncer le bateau, Il c'était placé deux poutres plus loin par rapport à la position de sa protégée,

« - Et je vais te dire ce que tu veux savoir, termina l'agent fédéral,

- Où est ton agent de terrain?

- Je lui ai dit de rentrer chez lui, Ça a surement fait beaucoup pour lui: se débarrasser de trois corps et jouer l'ange gardien c'est habituellement pas son genre,

- Faut un début à tout, Elys s'arrêta quelques secondes pour réfléchir, Il sera un excellent agent une fois qu'il aura compris comment tu fonctionnes,

- Et comment je fonctionne d'après toi?

- Disons que faut pas avoir les yeux rivés sur le livre du parfait petit agent! Mais c'est pas à toi de poser les questions: pourquoi as tu pris ce risque? Pourquoi avoir contacté l' A,A?

- Tu m'as dit que tu te libèrerais, et je ne voulais pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose,

- Arrête les sentiments, je sais que t'es pas capable d'en avoir,

- Pense et dis ce que tu veux, mais j'ai eu peur pour toi, Concéda Gibbs qui c'était tourné vers sa cadette, Si tu t'en était pris à eux, seule, tu ne serais plus en vie, et je ne voulais pas que,,, »

Il fut interrompu et poussé avec violence contre l'un des arceaux, une lame posée contre sa gorge: Elys était folle de rage,

« - Et la seule chose que tu as trouvé c'est de faire un marché avec ces enfoirés?! Et d'où sort l'argent? Trois jours pour 100 000 billets ça fait pas un peu court? Tu l'as eu où? Tu as vendu quoi pour avoir autant? Répond Jethro!

- C'est mes économies et rien d'autres,

- Arrête, t'as pas d'économies! Tu investies tout dans tes bateaux!

- J'avais un peu d'argent de coté, lâcha t-il, Et j'ai vendu mon bateau: le Shannon,

- T'es pas sérieux? Tu,,, tu as pas fais ça? Tu déconnes? Bafouilla Elys,

- Non, il était sur cale, a pourrir,

- Mais il était à toi! Tu l'as fabriqué avec elles, Tu n'avais pas le droit de faire ça! Continua la jeune tueuse déroutée,

- C'est vrai qu'il est à moi, était! Mais désormais, tu es plus importante pour moi que mon passé, Je peux pas vivre éternellement avec ce passé, Je l'ai vendu, mais les véritables Shannon et Kelly resteront à jamais dans mon cœur, Comme toi, Désormais, tu es libre, Profite!

- Merci pour tout ce que tu as fais pour moi, Elys embrassa Gibbs sur la joue, Mais maintenant que la séquence émotion est passée, tu vas pouvoir me donner la contrepartie,

- Qu'est ce que te fais croire qu'il y en a une? Demanda Gibbs, »

La jeune fille lui sourit tendrement,

« - Parce qu'il y en a toujours eu,

- Ne t'inquiètes pas pour ça, pas pour le moment, On aura le temps d'en reparler plus tard, quand on aura fêté le premier jour de ta nouvelle vie! »

A suivre: Chapitre 5: de marbre ou de glace.

Reviews?


	5. De marbre et de glace

**Disclamer:** Les personnages de la série ne m'appartiennent pas

**Résumé:** Le passé de Gibbs le rattrape, un soir dans sa cave; et si la bonne action qu'il avait faite sept ans plus tôt se retournait contre lui et tout les gens qui l'entoure,

**,,, Attention ,,,** Cette fic contient un mélange de NCIS, enquêtes spéciales ainsi que de son spin off: NCIS, Los Angeles,

**Réponses aux reviews**:

Piplete: Merci pour ton com! dsl pour le temps que j'ai mis a poster ce chapitre, j'ai eu de gros soucis avec mon pc (genre réparateur et tt le bordel!)!! j'espère que ca chapitre te plaira aussi!!

**Chapitre 5**: De glace et de marbre,

« - Des nouvelles Ducky? »

L'agent DiNozzo, promut très récemment et pour peu de temps chef d'équipe, entrait en trombe dans la morgue suivit par les deux autres membres de l'équipe,

« - Oh Anthony! J'ai encore un peu de mal à me rappeler que c'est à toi que je doit en référer maintenant!

- Ça fait le même effet à tout le monde! Renchérit Ziva, Je comprend toujours pas ce qui a prit à Gibbs de se faire la valise!

- La malle, Ziva, se faire la malle! La corrigea le bleu, Alors?

- Eh bien, hormis le fait que cet homme, et cela malgré son jeune age, était en très mauvaise santé, ce n'est rien d'autre que la balle qui l'a tuée il y a 24heures! Elle est entrée ici, précisa le légiste en indiquant le trou entre les deux yeux, mais elle n'est pas ressortie,

- Abby l'analyse? Demanda McGee,

- Non, pas vraiment! Répondit un Ducky passablement gêné qui se dirigeait vers les tableaux lumineux, Comme vous pouvez tous le voir sur ces radiographies, la balle ne se trouve pas dans la tête,,, ni ailleurs,

- Vous nous avez déjà fait le coup docteur Mallard! Répliqua l'israélienne, Et cette fois, pas question de mettre les mains dans le vomi!

- C'est plutôt moi qui devrait dire ça, c'est moi qui ai mis les mains dedans!

- Pauvre McGeek! Se plaint DiNozzo, Elle est où la balle Ducky? Elle lui est sortie par le nez?

- Non mon très cher Anthony! Je crains qu'elle n'ai jamais existé! Conclut le médecin, »

* * *

Gibbs monta au premier étage, la maison était calme, trop calme peut-être, Il détestait ne pas entendre sa jeune protégée, En général, cela n'annonçait rien de bon! L'ancien marines pénétra discrètement dans la chambre qu' Elys occupait pour découvrir qu'elle dormait toujours, à poings fermés, Il ressortit et ferma la porte derrière lui, se dirigeant désormais vers la cave,

L'agent du NCIS sortit un vieille ordinateur poussiéreux d'un placard et s'installa devant celui-ci, un café fort à son coté, Depuis qu'il avait aidé Elys a s'en sortir, il avait presque oublié l' A,A: PRESQUE! Les premiers temps, il avait gardé un œil sur l'organisation, refilant des informations aux différentes polices pour faire tomber les filières d'assassins, Puis, au bout d'un temps, il avait laissé de côté tout ça: il pensait que tout était fini,

En surfant, il put trouver des informations sur ce qu'était l' A,A, il y a des années, Mais rien sur une éventuelle re-formation, sur des nouveaux recrutements: en un mot, le néant!

Deux bras vinrent entourer ses épaules: Elys se tenait derrière lui, son menton posé sur l'épaule de l'agent,

« - Qu'est ce que tu cherches Jethro? Lui demanda t-elle,

- Des informations sur le nouvel A,A, Mais y'a rien! Tu sais quelque chose?

- Pas grand chose, répondit-elle en récupérant une chaise et en s'installant près de Gibbs, Je sais juste que y'a eu des recrutements, des anciens assassins ont repris les rênes, ils sont devenus entraineurs, ce genre de merde,

- Et les chefs?

- Je sais pas,

- Ne me dit pas que tu n'as pas la moindre idée, Elys! Poussa le plus ancien,

- Si tu veux mon avis, je pense que le grand patron n'a pas bougé, c'est toujours le même, Il s'est caché lors de l'ouragan, et maintenant il ressort avec sa thune et il reprend ses magouilles,

- Et il a repris ses anciens tueurs pour remonter l'affaire, Du coup, pas de pub, et donc pas d'infos, C'est ingénieux,

- Ouais, confirma Elys,

- Et toi, ils t'ont contacté? »

La jeune femme se leva, apparemment mal à l'aise, Elle fit quelques pas vers le bateau,

« - N'essaie pas de trouver une échappatoire, Réponds,

- Oui, ils m'ont contacté, l'un des anciens de mon unité: Axel, c'est lui qui est venu me voir, Il est devenu militaire mais il a repris ses activités pour arrondir ses fins de mois, J'ai refusé, »

* * *

« - Putain mais c'est pas possible! Elle est où cette balle? S'indignait depuis plusieurs minutes l'agent DiNozzo,

- D'après Ducky, il n'y aurait pas de balle, Reprit Tim,

- Et le trou là il a été fait avec quoi? Balança rageusement l'italien, Une balle de golf?

- Si c'est pas une balle qui a fait ça, je ne comprend plus rien, Lâcha enfin l'officier du Mossad,

- T'as une idée? Demanda le diplômé du MIT,

- Si c'est pas une balle qui a fait ça, c'est que la personne qui a fait le trou est un artiste! Mais très franchement ça me paraît impossible,

- C'est clair qu'il serait fort! S'exclama une nouvelle voix, Tu l'imagines avec une tige en fer et un pinceau? »

Les trois agents se tournèrent vers les nouveaux venus, Ziva et Tony ne tiquèrent pas; c'est Timothy qui s'avança, sourire aux lèvres,

« - Hé! Qu'est ce que vous faites là! »

Il s'adressait à deux autres agents du NCIS de Los Angeles, deux agents qui travaillaient habituellement sous couvertures,

« - Salut Tim, ça va? Demanda Sam Hanna content de trouver un visage connu,

- Bien merci! Callen! Continua le jeune agent en serrant la main du second agent de l'OSP, »

Il se tourna ensuite vers ses deux coéquipiers,

« - Tony, Ziva, je vous présente les agents Sam Hanna et G, Callen de l'OSP de Los Angeles, »

* * *

Dans la morgue, Palmer, Ducky et Abby se penchaient sans relâche sur le problème de la balle, la disparition, ou l'absence de celle-ci avait de quoi tous les inquiéter,

« - Tu es sur qu'elle n'a pas pu passer par une autre voie? Demanda la gothique, C'est déjà arrivé,

- Je sais, je sais Abigail! Mais non, c'est impossible! La balle c'est arrêté lorsqu'elle a touché la partie arrière de l'os crânien, Et elle n'est pas ressortie, elle n'aurait pas pu,

- Et si le tueur l'avait retiré? Fut l'hypothèse émise par le jeune assistant du médecin,

- Et comment voulez-vous faire ça monsieur Palmer?

- Bah je sais pas! Avec une pince, Répondit ce dernier,

- Cela aurait laissé des traces Jimmy, La reprit la jeune femme,

- Et avec un aimant? Imaginons que la balle soit en fer! Ça pourrait marcher? Continua le futur médecin qui avait pas mal d'idée en tête, Ou alors une balle qui fond!

- Vous avez une drôle d'imagination mon cher monsieur Palmer, Se moqua Ducky avant de reprendre un air grave, Oh mon dieu! Et si ,,, »

* * *

« - C'est quoi votre affaire? Demanda Callen,

- Un marines abattu d'une balle en pleine tête, hier au environ de 14heures si on en croit les examen du légiste, Répondit DiNozzo,

- Et la balle? Interrogea l'ancien membre des commandos,

- Y'a pas de balles, lâcha soudainement l'officier David,

- Et y'a autre chose, »

Le bleu s'approcha de son bureau et tapa sur les touches de son clavier jusqu'à ce que le dossier du marines apparaisse sur le plasma au centre de la pièce,

« C'est le dossier du marines, commença t-il, Et d'après celui-ci, il est né en 1985 à Atlanta, ses parents sont morts deux ans plus tard et il a ensuite été placé dans un foyer ,,, avant de disparaître! Axel Jam est réapparu il y a quatre ans, lorsqu'il est entré chez les marines; et tout cela avec une lettre de recommandation signé par un certain Leroy Jethro Gibbs, »

* * *

« - Oh monsieur Palmer, vous aviez raison!

- Que ce passe t-il Docteur? Demanda Jimmy,

- Regardez, l'eau que nous avions trouvé dans le crâne du mort! C'est la solution! Reprit Ducky qui s'exprimait à cent l'heure,

- Je ne comprend pas Docteur,

- C'est la balle, monsieur Palmer, c'est la balle! Elle était de glace, elle a fondu! »

* * *

« - Et où est Gibbs? Demanda Callen,

- Aucune idée, répondit McGee, Il est parti en trombe ce matin avant qu'on ne reçoive le coup de fil pour ce meurtre,

-On a essayé de le joindre mais son portable est coupé, Continua Ziva, »

A ce moment, le téléphone sonna, L'agent italien répondit et écouta quelques secondes avant de raccrocher,

« - On sait ce qu'est devenue la balle! Dit-il, Elle était en glace et elle a fondu,

- Il n'y aura aucunes empreintes, réfléchit Sam, C'est ingénieux,

- Ça sens le roussit, proclama le caméléon de l'OSP avant de quitter l'open space, »

* * *

« - Waouh, jolie bateau Gibbs! S'exclama le nouvel arrivant, »

L' interpellé se tourna vers le nouveau venu qui se trouvait en haut des marches, S'il c'était attendu à le voir, il aurait surement rangé son bordel,,, et acheté une bonne bouteille de bourbon!

« - Ah Callen! S'exclama l'ancien marines, Qu'est ce que tu fais dans le coin?

- Salut Jethro, répondit l'ancien agent du FBI et de la CIA, Je suis en vacances, alors je me suis dit que ça serait pas mal de passer te voir!

- Ah ça fait plaisir que tu ais pensé à moi! Tu penses rester combien de temps? histoire qu'on s'organise! Lui demanda le maitre des lieux,

- Jusqu'à ce que j'ai retrouvé Elys, »

Le silence s'installa, Gibbs s'assit sur un tabouret qu'il avait préalablement tiré près de l'établit; il prit ensuite la bouteille d'alcool qui trainait et servit deux verres, Le plus jeune prit lui aussi de quoi se poser et le rejoint,

« - Qu'est ce qui te fait croire qu'elle serait à Washington? Demanda Gibbs,

- Elle c'est servi de sa carte de crédit hier matin pour acheter un billet d'avion à destination de Washington DC, Et où veux-tu qu'elle se pose, à part ici? Je sais qu'elle est là! Je sais qu'elle est venue te voir! Et je sais aussi que tu sais ce qui c'est passé à LA,

- Non je ne sais pas ce qui c'est passé là-bas, le reprit l'agent aux cheveux gris, Elle ne m'en a pas parlé,

- Elys est donc ici?

- Tu le savais déjà en venant,

- Où est-elle? Lâcha sèchement le plus jeune,

- Elle t'a entendu entrer! Et elle est sortie par la fenêtre, lui répondit Gibbs en souriant, Si tu me racontais ce qui c'est passé pour qu' Elys revienne jusqu'ici,

- Ça fait trois mois que j'habite chez elle, elle m'a accueillit quand je suis sortit de l'hosto et que j'avais nulle part où aller, Commença Callen, La semaine dernière, quand je suis rentré, y'avait un mec dans l'appartement, il avait forcé la porte pour entrer, Apparemment, c'est Elys qu'il cherchait, On a discuté un peu et finalement il a essayé de me tuer, Elle est arrivée alors qu'on était entrain de se foutre sur la gueule et elle a fini par me virer, Quand je suis rentré quelques heures plus tard, y'avait plus personne,

- Et pourquoi es-tu ici? Demanda Gibbs, Elle ne te diras pas ce que tu veux savoir,

- Il le faudra, le mec qui était chez elle est dans la morgue du docteur Mallard, Il a été tué d'une balle entre les deux yeux, Et devine le plus intéressant? D'après l'autopsie, la balle serait de glace; elle aurait fondu, »

A ces mots, le visage de Gibbs se figea, comme s'il avait été sculpté dans du marbre,

« - C'est impossible, déclama une voix en haut des escaliers, »

A suivre: Chapitre 6: OSP

Reviews?


	6. OSP

**Disclamer:** Les personnages de la série ne m'appartiennent pas

**Résumé:** Le passé de Gibbs le rattrape, un soir dans sa cave; et si la bonne action qu'il avait faite sept ans plus tôt se retournait contre lui et tout les gens qui l'entoure,

**,,, Attention ,,,** Cette fic contient un mélange de NCIS, enquêtes spéciales ainsi que de son spin off: NCIS, Los Angeles,

**Réponses aux reviews**:

Piplete: A quoi pouvais-tu bien t'attendre? Merci pour ta reviews et désolé pour l'attente!

Hormis Piplete, j'ai pas de reviews, pourquoi? c'est nul? aidez donc une pauvre fanficteuse en détresse!!! XD

**Chapitre 6**: OSP

Cinq ans avaient passé depuis l'acquisition de sa liberté, Elys avait refait sa vie avec sa famille: tous avaient emménagé à l'autre bout du pays, dans une petite maison dans la banlieue de Los Angeles, Elle avait repris des études et était désormais au lycée, en terminal; ses notes étaient d'ailleurs excellentes

Cotés vie sociale, Elys était aussi pas mal gâtée: pas mal d'amis, des amis fidèles, et un petit ami d'exception, Elle avait gardé le contact avec Gibbs, pas autant qu'elle l'aurait voulu certes, mais il s'appelait lorsque le travail de ce dernier lui laissait du temps; cependant, ils ne se voyaient plus par mesure de précaution, On ne devait pas la retrouver et Gibbs était le seul a connaître sa nouvelle adresse, Elle avait également récupéré l'adresse mail de l'agent DiNozzo, ils discutaient de temps en temps et finalement, elle l'aimait bien même s'il était un peu immature par moment,

* * *

On était au mois d'octobre et ce jour là était ensoleillé malgré le froid matinal, Elys marchait en compagnie de l'une de ses amie, une dénommée Laura, lorsque son attention fut retenue par une voiture garée devant un bâtiment: une grosse Dodge bleu-nuit avec des vitres teintées et des jantes rutilantes, A l'intérieur, seul l'ombre du conducteur était visible, seulement l'une des fenêtre arrière était légèrement entrouverte, juste de quoi laissé passer un peu d'air, et de quoi montrer que quelqu'un était à l'arrière,

Elys enfonça sa main droite dans la poche de sa veste et se mit a tripoter son portable, cherchant l'un des boutons, Lorsqu'il se mit a vibrer, elle le sortit, ouvrit le clapet et le colla en vitesse à son oreille,

« - Ouais, dit-elle avant de faire un pause, Euh, je suis pas loin de la fac pourquoi? une nouvelle pause, Ah tu fais chier, je te jure que je devrais te vendre! Ouais c'est bon j'arrive!'

La jeune femme raccrocha et regarda son amie avec un regard désespéré,

« - J'en ai ras les fesses de cette famille! Déclama t-elle,

- Ton frère? Interrogea Laura,

- Ouais, Son prof est absent, il a oublié ses clefs et les parents sont pas à la maison de la semaine, Tu peux prévenir les gens?

- Évidemment miss! »

Elys reprit son chemin en sens inverse, tourna à la première intersection et attendit quelques minutes, Une fois sûr qu'elle ne croiserai plus personne, elle se dirigea vers la voiture et, comme par magie, la porte arrière s'ouvrit, l'invitant a entrer, Elle s'y glissa,

L'intérieur était sombre mais spacieux, Comme elle l'avait deviné, quelqu'un se trouvait à l'arrière: une femme pour être plus précise, une jolie rousse d'environ 45 ans, les cheveux court et les yeux bleus, Sans savoir pourquoi, elle paraissait la connaître,

« - Elys, je ne me trompe pas? Lui demanda la femme,

- Et à qui ai-je l'honneur? Répondit Elys du tac au tac,

- Jenny Sheppard,

- Ah ouais d'accord, la directrice du NCIS, Ça craint ça, j'ai rien fait!

- Vous avez l'air mal à l'aise, s'enquit la rousse,

- Y'a de quoi, je suis dans la bagnole d'une fed alors que j'ai rien fait!

- C'est pour du boulot que je suis là! Pour t'en proposer, Une place c'est libérée à l'agence de L,A, à l'OSP, ça vous tente?

- Pas du tout! Répliqua la plus jeune en sortant de la voiture, »

Elys contourna la voiture et traversa la route, se dirigeant vers la station de métro la plus proche lorsque son bras se trouva emprisonné par une main, En se tournant, elle vit que c'était Jenny qui la retenait,

« - Il faut qu'on parle, lui dit-elle,

- En pleine rue?

- Non, dans le café qui est derrière par exemple, »

Elle s'y rendirent, La directrice prit un café tandis que son invitée commandait un thé, Elles s'assirent ensuite à une table isolée,

« - Si je suis venue vous voir c'est parce que je connais votre passé, Commença la rousse,

- J'en ai rien a foutre! Mon passé, c'est pas un mystère pour les fédéraux, ni pour personne ayant un peu d'influence ou un peu de jugeote,

- C'est vrai! Mais je pourrais m'arranger pour faire disparaître tous les dossiers et fini, il n'y aura plus de mystères parce qu'il n'y aura plus rien a cacher,

- Je vous l'ai déjà dit, ça m'intéresse pas, Et votre taff non plus il m'intéresse pas,

- Même pour renflouer votre compte? Balança finalement Jenny,

- Parce que vous avez aussi accès à mes comptes?

- Oui, j'ai accès à tout ce que je veux, A tout ce qui pourrait m'aider à vous faire plier,

- Vous êtes vraiment cinglée, lâcha Elys exaspérée, Vouloir faire travailler une tueuse pour vous, ça craint!

- Cette équipe contient les meilleurs éléments possibles, »

Jenny Sheppard ouvrit son sac et en sortit une clef USB qu'elle tendit à sa cadette,

« - Voilà le dossier des membres de l'équipe, Regardez et prenez une décision, Tous les termes du contrat sont dedans, ainsi que le numéro auquel me joindre, »

La rousse se leva et sortit,

* * *

Toute l'équipe de l'OSP était réunit autour de la directrice: cette dernière se trouvait assis dos à l'écran tactile, dans la grande salle,

« - Vous êtes peut-être la directrice, mais vous ne pouvez n'imposer un agent que je ne connais pas! Explosa Macy,

- Vous n'avez pas a vous inquiéter agent Macy, Je n'ai pas choisit un bon à rien, ou plutôt Une bonne à rien,

- Et on peut savoir de qui il s'agit? Demanda Nate,

- Bien évidemment, Répondit la directrice en se levant, »

La rousse s'approcha d'un ordinateur et inséra une carte mémoire dans l'unité centrale, Après avoir pianoter durant quelques secondes sur le clavier, elle s'en retourna vers le mur principal, elle récupéra une petite télécommande qui lui permit de transmettre les informations du PC vers l'écran tactile,

« - Voilà votre nouvelle recrue! Annonça t-elle en montra la photo de la fille, Il s'agit d'une tueuse à gage, c'est la protégée d'une connaissance commune à certains d'entre vous, l'agent spécial Gibbs, Elle s'appelle Elys,

- Et elle a quel age? Demanda Renko,

- Elys n'est pas majeure, Répliqua Callen,

- Tu la connais? Interrogea Macy,

- Oui et non, Je l'ai jamais rencontré, mais Jethro m'a parlé d'elle,

- Ah bon? S'indigna une voix féminine, »

Tous se tournèrent vers le lieu d'où provenait la voix, La jeune femme descendit tranquillement l'escalier et s'avança vers l'équipe de l'OSP,

« - J'arrive pas a croire qu'il ai parlé de moi sans me parler de toi! Dit Elys en le regardant avec insistance, Callen c'est ça? »

Elys se tourna ensuite vers chaque personnes présentent en les nommant, le sourire aux lèvres,

« - Je vous rassure, je ne suis pas devin, La directrice m'a simplement permis d'avoir accès à vos dossiers personnels, »

* * *

Les mois avaient ensuite passés à une allure folle, Chacune des missions de l'équipe c'étaient couronnées de succès, Elys avait fini par se faire accepter malgré les réticences de certains et elle avait même obtenue une place de choix en sauvant la vie de Nate: ce dernier avait failli mourir lors d'une mission qui avait mal tourné et Elys, en bon sniper, avait descendu l'ennemi d'une balle entre les deux yeux,

Elle avait vite accroché avec Callen, Sam et surtout Kensi, Quelques mois après avoir accepté ce travail, les parents d'Elys étaient repartis pour la capitale, et le temps que la jeune femme trouve un appartement plus petit que celui qu'elle occupait jusqu'alors, c'est Kensi qui l'avait hébergé: d'où les liens qu'elles avaient tissé, Pour les deux hommes, c'est les séances aux stands de tir et les soirées bien arrosées qui avaient aidé,

On était mercredi matin, il était 10 heures passé lorsque Sam et Elys arrivèrent dans la grande salle du bureau des affaires spéciales; l'ancien marines était passé la chercher à son appartement, comme très souvent,

« - Vous êtes en retard, déclama machinalement Nate, Vous avez vu Callen?

- Tu le dis tous les jours, répliqua Renko, On le sait qu'ils sont en retard, c'est la carte de visite du trio infernal!

- C'est naze comme surnom, Se plaignit Elys en souriant, Et non, on a pas vu G, »

Macy, la grande chef, s'avança vers son équipe et entama sur un ton presque solennel:

« - Nouvelle mission! Commença t-elle, Alexis Greenwal, alias Xander, Il touche à tout ce qui est illégal: drogue, arme à feu, prostitution, pari et j'en passe! »

La blonde appuya sur une touche de la télécommande et le visage de l'homme apparu sur le mur tandis que le dernier retardataire se mêlait au groupe,

« - Mais il se trouve que ce jeune homme a un léger soucis ces derniers mois: il n'a plus de fournisseurs, les marines qui lui servaient d'intermédiaire et qui faisaient passer la drogue se sont fait arrêter il y a un mois,

- On les a arrêté et on a rien sur ce mec? Demanda Kensi,

- Exactement, Repris Macy, Et pour vous aider, je vais vous citer l'un des passeurs: « allez vous faire mettre bien profond, j' suis pas une balance! »

- C'est sympa, Répliqua Sam, Et on doit faire quoi au juste?

- L'infiltrer! Dit Elys, C'est pas notre boulot l'infiltration?

- T'as vraiment un grain, Répondit Callen en souriant,

- Arrêté vos enfantillages! J'envoie Sam et Callen en première ligne, Renko et Kensi, j'ai réussi à vous trouver du travail dans le night-club que Xander tient: c'est là qu'il organise ses réunions de travail, Elys, tu seras notre joker, tu as un nom et c'est ce qui nous permettra d'approcher notre méchant,

- Quel genre de travail? Demanda Kensi,

- Renko tu vas assurer la sécurité du carré VIP,

- Je me sens pleinement en sécurité, Plaisanta Callen,

- Et Kensi, tu seras serveuse, »

* * *

A suivre: Chapitre7, Mise au point.

Reviews?


	7. Mise au point

**Disclamer:** Les personnages de la série ne m'appartiennent pas

**Résumé:** Le passé de Gibbs le rattrape, un soir dans sa cave; et si la bonne action qu'il avait faite sept ans plus tôt se retournait contre lui et tout les gens qui l'entoure,

**,,, Attention ,,,** Cette fic contient un mélange de NCIS, enquêtes spéciales ainsi que de son spin off: NCIS, Los Angeles,

**Chapitre 7**: Mise au point,

Elys et Callen c'était installé dans la cuisine, Gibbs avait décidé de les laisser seuls pour s'expliquer, L'ancien agent c'était assis tandis que la jeune femme préparait du café; elle mit en route la cafetière et s'adossa au plan de travail,

« - On va pas tourner autour du pot pendant des heures, alors balance moi tout ce que tu as à me dire,

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu es aussi agressive Elys?

- Parce que tu ne devrais pas être ici, si je suis partie c'est qu'il y avait une raison,

- Et pourquoi ça? Demanda Callen,

- Ça te regarde pas, Reprends tes affaires et retournes à Los Angeles,

- Mais merde dit moi ce qui va pas à la fin! Fulmina G en se levant, Qu'est-ce que je t'ai fait?

- Tu n'as rien fait mais s'il te plait, vas t'en, Si tu restes près de moi il t'arriveras des ennuies, Répliqua la jeune femme, »

L'homme aux yeux bleus s'approcha de sa coéquipière; il se posa face à elle,

« - Des ennuies comme ceux de la semaine dernière? Qui est Axel Jam pour toi? Et que fait-il à la Morgue du NCIS?

- C'était un ami, Nous avons fait les quatre cents coups ensemble, mais on a pas eu la même chance,

- Raconte moi, Dit l'agent de l'OSP à l'oreille de sa cadette,

- Qu'est-ce que ça changera?

- Je veux au moins savoir pourquoi je suis là,

- Je ne t'ai pas demandé d'être là, Je ne t'ai pas demandé de t'en mêler, Je ne t'ai rien demandé, Tu ne devrais pas être là, Elys semblait devenir folle, Tu n'aurais jamais dû venir,

- Qu'est-ce que tu me caches?

* * *

Les portes du quai de déchargement donnant accès à la morgue se refermèrent derrière le nouvel arrivant; ce dernier passa deux nouvelles portes avant de se retrouver dans l'antre du légiste, A l'intérieur se trouvait l'agent de l'OSP Sam Hanna,

« - Je croyais t'avoir dit que je voulais personne a cette petite réunion Ducky?

- Désolé mon cher Jethro mais monsieur Palmer est peu discret ces derniers temps! »

L'ancien marines regarda tour à tour toutes les deux personnes présentent, puis il s'avança vers le nouveau venu de L,A pour le saluer, Pendant ce temps, le légiste sortit un corps d'un des tiroirs réfrigéré, Le chef d'équipe s'avança ensuite vers la table en inox, suivit par ses acolytes,

« - Voilà le quartier-maître Jam, Jethro, Mais d'après ce que j'ai entendu, pas besoin de faire les présentations!

- Tu es bien renseigné, reprit Gibbs, Qui t'as dit ça?

- C'est McGee qui l'a dit à ton équipe qui l'a dit à Palmer qui me l'a rapporté,

- Pardon?

- D'après McGee, commença Sam, tu aurais signé une lettre de recommandation pour qu'il entre chez les marines,

- Eh merde! Dit Gibbs, Bon allez, explique moi tout,

* * *

« - C'est un de tes ex? Demanda Callen qui perdait patiente,

- Quoi?!

- T'as très bien entendu, je te demande si tu t'envoyais en l'air avec lui?

- C'est bon arrête ça, j'ai très bien compris ton manège! Déclara Elys, Je veux plus rien entendre d'aussi débile! »

Alors qu'elle contournait la table de la cuisine pour sortir de la pièce, le bras de la jeune femme fut stopper par l'agent de l'OSP, Il la fit pivoter pour se retrouver face à face,

« - Je commence à te connaître, c'est plus que ton type de mec, donc j'ai le droit de me poser des questions!

- Tu fais un complexe dû à tes cheveux? C'est vrai qu'il était canon, j'ai toujours adoré les mecs aux cheveux mi-long, genre Brad Pitt dans _Troie_! Mais là franchement tu vires parano! On était juste ami et adversaire aussi,

- Explique moi! Renchérit Callen

- Je ne le dirais qu'une seule fois, une seule et unique fois! Et en présence de tout le monde,

* * *

Le téléphone de McGee se mit a sonner: ce dernier décrocha le combiné pour répondre,

« - Abby?! Quoi, tout de suite? T'as une voix bizarre! Ah euh oui d'accord, on arrive, »

* * *

Quelques secondes plus tard, le téléphone d'Abby sonna a son tour,

« - Oui? Gibbs! Que je suis contente de t'entendre!!! Chez Ducky?! Oui j'arrive! »

* * *

Quelques minutes plus tard, Abby pénétra dans la morgue,

« - Je suis là Gibbs, lança la laborantine en sortant au cou de l'agent aux cheveux gris, Que puis-je faire pour toi?

- Je ne t'ai pas appelé Abby, et d'ailleurs personne était censé savoir que j'étais là! »

La porte de la salle s'ouvrit alors sur le reste de l'équipe,

« - Tu voulais nous voir Abby? Demanda Tony qui prenait son rôle de chef très à cœur, Oh patron, tu es là?! Quelle bonne nouvelle!

- Mais je ne t'ai pas appelé Tony!

- Tu as appelé sur mon téléphone Abby, reprit le bleu, Tu as déjà oublié?

- Je suis quand même assez grande pour savoir ce que j'ai fait ou pas fait et je te dit que je ne t'ai pas appelé Tim!

- Mais je,,, »

Le jeune agent n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase: la porte du quai de déchargement s'ouvrit et deux personnes entrèrent dans la pièce, Callen resta posté près de la baie du quai tandis qu'Elys s'avança rapidement et en silence vers la porte principale; elle la ferma manuellement et la verrouilla grâce à un code, Callen fini par en faire de même,

Elys refit ensuite le chemin en sens inverse; elle s'arrêta devant la table d'autopsie où était allongé son ancien camarade, Elle paraissait affecté de voir cette personne autrefois si proche, un trou dans la tête et le teint livide: sa main droite vint serrer la main droite du défunt,

Personne n'avait dit mot depuis son arrivée, ce fut Gibbs qui rompit le silence le premier,

« - Qu'est-ce que tu fais là?

- J'en ai marre de courir, de mentir, J'en ai marre de toutes ces conneries, »

Elle se retourna vers l'assistance sans pour autant lâcher la main froide qu'elle tenait,

« -Maintenant qu'il est là, on est tous embarqué dans la même merde, alors si quelqu'un doit y laisser la vie, j'aimerais que vous sachiez pourquoi, Tu n'es pas d'accord avec moi Jethro?

- C'est peut-être trop gros pour eux, non?

- Tu rigoles? Regarde les! Une tueuse du Mossad, deux agents de l'OSP, mon raccommodeur préféré, dit la jeune femme en regardant le légiste, et son élève qui doit surement être très doué, Sans oublier un geek diplômé du MIT, une laborantine qui a faillit mourir par deux ou trois fois et toi, un sniper, Non sérieusement vous craigniez plus rien!

- Et moi on m'oublie? Lança un italien vexé,

- Non justement, mais si je te lance une couronne de laurier tu risques d'en redemander! Et je préfère éviter, »

Elys et Tony échangèrent un sourire amusé devant la tête que tirai ceux qui ne connaissait rien à l'histoire,

« - Je vous conseille d'aller vous asseoir, ça va être long! Se plaignit ironiquement Tony et s'asseyant sur une table d'autopsie, bientôt imité par les autres agents,

- Pour ceux qui me connaissent pas, c'est à dire Tim, Ziva, Abby et euh, le petit jeune qui s'occupe de la morgue ,,,

- Jimmy Palmer, lui répondit ce dernier,

- Ok, Jimmy! Donc pour ceux qui me connaissent pas je m'appelle Elys, et je suis un ancien membre de l' A,A, un groupe d'assassin hyper entrainé, un peu l'équivalent de ceux du Kidon, conclut-elle en regardant l'israélienne,

- Le Kidon est,,, tenta de répliquer cette dernière,

- Blablabla, je m'en contre fiche! C'est une comparaison assez réaliste je trouve, et assez honnête, Mon nom de code était White Shadow et j'étais à la tête de l'équipe d'interrogatoire et de meurtre invisible, Mon pseudonyme vient du type de balle que j'utilisai: des balles de glace qui ne laissent aucunes traces,

- L' A,A tu dis? Demanda Sam Hanna, il en faisait partit aussi?

- Oui, et c'est les nouveaux membres de l'organisation qui l'on descendu, Répondit avec tristesse la jeune femme,

- L'organisation a pas été démantelé? Questionna McGee, Je me rappelle qu'on en a parlé aux informations!

- Techniquement, oui, Seulement, les fédéraux n'ont pas réglé le problème, ils n'ont fait que le déplacer! L'argent et le grand chef sont toujours là, il a contacté d'anciens assassins et former des jeunes pour remonter l' A,A,

- Pourquoi l'ont-ils abattu d'après toi? Demanda Sam,

- Parce qu'il a échoué, Elys lâcha enfin la main qu'elle tenait, Il aurait dû me faire la peau quand j'ai refusé de revenir ,,, et il l'a pas fait,

- J'ai une question, interrompit Ziva, Tu as dit que tu fais plus partie du milieu, mais on sait tous qu'on ne peut pas en sortir, Alors, comment as tu fait? »

La question était censé et légitime, Elys regarda Tony et Gibbs, Mais ce dernier ne semblait rien vouloir lâcher; elle soupira et consentit enfin a répondre,

« - Jethro m'a affranchi, il a payé ma liberté, Elle hésita quelques secondes, plantant ses yeux dans ceux de Callen avant de continuer, Lui et Tony ont abattu deux gros bonnets et l'un des chauffeurs du grand patron, Suite à ça, je suis partie vivre à l'autre bout du pays où j'ai été recruté pour travailler à l'OSP, Elle s'arrêta de nouveau, semblant réfléchir, Quand à votre super macchabée, il faisait parti d'un autre groupe de tueur, pas comme chef d'escadrille mais comme sous-fifre, Il s'entendait pas avec son boss, d'ailleurs c'est ce qui nous a rapproché: moi je m'entendais pas avec les autres chefs d'équipe en général, On a eu pas mal de missions ensemble et lorsque l' A,A a été démantelé, Jethro lui a fait intégrer les marines, Voilà toute l'histoire,

* * *

A suivre: Chapitre 8, animosité

Reviews?


	8. Animosité

**Disclamer:** Les personnages de la série ne m'appartiennent pas

**Résumé:** Le passé de Gibbs le rattrape, un soir dans sa cave; et si la bonne action qu'il avait faite sept ans plus tôt se retournait contre lui et tout les gens qui l'entoure,

**,,, Attention ,,,** Cette fic contient un mélange de NCIS, enquêtes spéciales ainsi que de son spin off: NCIS, Los Angeles,

**Chapitre 8**: Animosité

,,, Deux jours plus tard ,,,

« - On viens voir Xander, on a rendez-vous, Dit Sam à Renko à l'entrée du carré VIP, »

Ce dernier les laissa passer, non sans un regard faussement dur, Les deux hommes, Sam et Callen, marchèrent en direction du large canapé où était vautré le maitre des lieux et un dizaine de filles peu vêtues,

« - J'peux vous aider? Demanda Xander,

- Oui, répliqua Callen, On a rendez-vous, »

Alexis Greenwal devait mesurer un bon mètre quatre-vingt et devait peser dans les 80 kilos, Il était châtain aux yeux gris métal et avait une musculature et une mâchoire de surfeur: le rêve américain quoi!

« - Oh, c'est l'autre abruti de première classe qui vous envoie! Il vous a expliqué le deal?

- Plus ou moins, répliqua G,

- C'est pas compliqué, reprit l'hôte, Vous me ramenez ce que je veux et vous êtes récompensez; vous vous plantez et vous croupissez en taule pendant 30ans, Ça vous convient? »

Les deux agent de l'OSP répondirent par l'affirmative,

« - Et maintenant, une petite question personnelle: Quel est votre plan pour pas vous faire prendre? Parce que, voyez vous, je ne prend pas d'amateur: ils coutent trop cher, Vous avez surement un joker?

- On en a un, dit Sam, Le meilleur qui soit,

- Et bien je suis curieux de vous entendre, répliqua Xander,

- De le voir plutôt, reprit Sam, »

Il se tourna ensuite vers le reste de la boite, cherchant des yeux Elys: elle était entrain de discuter avec Renko, faisant semblant de le séduire,

« - C'est elle, finit par annoncer Callen en désignant la jeune femme,

- Votre couverture repose sur une gonzesse? Vous vous foutez de ma gueule?

- Tu sais qui c'est au moins? Répliqua Callen agressif, White Shadow, la seule, l'unique,

- Vous déconnez? S'exclama l'homme aux yeux gris,

- Pas du tout, reprit Hanna en jetant un coup d'œil à son équipier, »

L'ancien agent de la CIA et du FBI avait l'air de mal prendre le petit jeu d'Elys et de Renko, Il les zieutait avec insistance, la mâchoire serrée et les sourcils froncés, Finalement, il se leva et s'avança dans leur direction,

« - Qu'est ce qui lui prend? Demanda Alexis,

- Oh rien, il aime pas trop qu'on s'approche d'elle, C'est notre atout le plus précieux, faudrait pas la perdre! »

Pendant ce temps, Callen avait rejoint ses deux acolytes,

« - Je peux savoir ce qui te prend, Demanda Callen à Elys sur un ton peu aimable,

- C'est quoi ton problème mec? Répondit Renko, Tu le connais princesse?

- Bien sûr qu'elle me connait, et toi tu ferais mieux d'enlever tes yeux de là,

- Va te faire foutre, je t'ai pas demandé ton avis,

- T'as pas besoin de me le demander, je te le donne quand même! Répliqua G en s'approchant dangereusement de l'autre homme,

- Tu crois que tu me fais peur?! J'en ai maté des plus coriaces, Balança un Renko sur un ton acide,

- Ça aussi je m'en balance, dit l'agent aux yeux bleus en empoignant son équipier par le col, Tu t'enlèves cette idée de la tête, tu détournes les yeux de la gamine et ça ira, Entiendes? »

Et sans attendre de réponses, il repoussa violemment l'autre homme et prit le bras de la jeune femme pour l'entrainer dans son sillage, Ils s'assirent ensuite tous deux avec Xander et Sam, dans le coin privé,

« - Et bien, la prochaine fois j'embaucherai des gardes aveugles ,,, ou homo! Mais je dois avouer qu'il n'avait pas tort vous concernant ma chère, Vous êtes absolument merveilleuse,

- Merci, mais nous ne sommes pas là pour ça! Répliqua Elys

- Certes, reprit leur hôte, Mais rencontrer la grande White Shadow, c'est ,,,

- C'est pas le sujet! Balança finalement Callen, On le conclut ce deal ou pas?

« - Vous vous connaissiez?

- Non, je les avaient jamais vu, Répondit l'agent infiltré,

- Tu es vraiment sûr? Vous aviez pourtant l'air ,,, proche,

- Qui pourrait rester loin d'un morceau pareil?

- C'est vrai que c'est une bombe cette fille, Renchérit Xander, »

Une serveuse brune, une nouvelle, s'avança vers les deux hommes, Elle posa deux verres sur la table basse et s'éloigna en roulant du popotin,

« - Ça aussi c'est un sacré morceau, Dit le propriétaire des lieux, Une petite nouvelle que je mettrais bien dans mon pieu, comme cette White Shadow,

- Si j'étais vous, j'éviterais de trop m'approcher, L'autre mec là, comment il s'appelle?! Evans? Il est pas net! Vous avez vu comment il m'a sauté dessus? »

Le malfrat prit son verre, faisant tourner sa paille pour mélanger le cocktail, les yeux dans le vide et un large sourire sur les lèvres,

« - Je sens qu'on va bien s'amuser, »

Une heure plus tard, Sam, Callen et Elys se trouvait en voiture: les deux hommes à l'avant,

« - Mais qu'est ce qui t'as pris au juste? Demanda Elys à l'intention de l'homme aux yeux bleus,

- On devait t'introduire dans les discutions, c'est fait, On voulait un deal, on l'a, Où est le soucis? Demanda l'intéressé, Tout se passe comme prévu,

- Sauf avec Renko! Fit-elle remarquée,

- C'était le plan, on s'y est tenu,

- Excusez moi de vous interrompre dans vos débats mais je te dépose à ton appartement Elys? Dit Sam,

- Oui s'il te plait, »

Quelques minutes plus tard, la jeune femme descendit, laissant les deux agents à leurs silences respectifs, En effet, depuis que l'ancien marines avait interrompu la dispute entre ses deux acolytes, un silence pesant c'était installé, C'est ce dernier qui le rompit en premier,

« - Bon sang G, mais qu'est-ce qui t'as prit? Tu peux lui faire croire que c'était dans le plan, mais moi je sais que c'est faux! Alors quoi?

- Alors rien, fallait faire chauffer la cocote, on a réussit, non?

- Mais bien sûr, Et, juste une question en passant: tu vas lui dire quoi à Renko concernant cette petite bousculade?

- Qu'est ce que tu veux? Que je l'appelle pour lui faire des excuses?

- Ouais, c'est pas une mauvaise idée, Répliqua énervé l'ancien membres des Seals, avant de reprendre d'un ton plus doux, Tu vas crécher où cette nuit?

- Dans l'hôtel miteux qui me sert de piaule, comme d'habitude,

- Pourquoi tu t'incrustes pas chez Elys? Elle a un grand appartement et vous vous entendez bien non?

- T'as rêvé, elle me ficherai à la porte en moins de deux! Et puis si elle acceptait, j'aurais trop peur de me faire égorger en pleine nuit! »

Le lendemain, 10 heures: tous, ou presque, étaient réunit dans la grande salle, Comme à son habitude, Callen n'était pas là, L'ambiance était lourde, personne n'osait prononcer un mot,

Lorsque l'ancien agent de la CIA daigna se présenter, Renko lui sauta littéralement dessus, décrochant un violent croché du droit qui projeta son coéquipier contre la table centrale,

« - Il se passe quoi là? Demanda Macy en s'approchant à grand pas,

- Laisse les se débrouiller! Répondit Sam, »

Callen se redressa, passa le dos de sa main près de sa bouche pour enlever le sang,

« - Tu m'as pas loupé!

- Parce que toi tu m'as fait un cadeau hier peut-être? T'aurais pu tout faire foirer!

- Mais rien n'a foiré alors ferme là! Et pour les mises en gardes, elles sont toujours valables, même et surtout ici! »

La voix du brun aux yeux bleus était haineuse, Il se rapprocha et envoya son poing dans la face de son vis-à-vis, coup auquel répondit, avec force, Renko, Les coups s'enchainèrent, plus violent et plus mal placés les uns que les autres jusqu'à ce que, enfin, quelqu'un daigne les séparer,

« - C'est réglé? Les interpella l'agent Hanna, Vous avez fini vos conneries? On peut reprendre?

- On reprendra quand vous aurez arrangé vos tête! Intervint alors le psy du groupe, Kensi, occupe toi de Renko et Elys de Callen,

- Pas question! Elys regarda celui dont elle devait s'occuper avec énervement, Je m'occupe de Renko, »

La chef interrogea ensuite, un par un les deux hommes, cherchant a comprendre ce qui n'allait pas, Mais aucun ne cracha le morceau, Dépitée, elle préféra gérer le plus urgent: la suite de la mission,

Sam lui appris alors que le deal était conclu et qu'ils devait livrer dans deux jours, L'heure et le lieu serait connu au dernier moment pour éviter toute fuite, On passa sans rien dire sur l'altercation entre les deux bruns, la nuit précédente, même si tout en découlait, Tous furent congédié vers 14 heures; ils devaient se retrouver vers 21 heures, pour un dernier briefing,

A la sortie, Elys demanda à Renko de la raccompagner, sous les yeux médusés de G,

Elys était rentrée depuis plus d'une heure: elle avait proposé à son chauffeur du moment de monter, elle voulait refaire les pansements, mais ce dernier avait refusé, Il ne voulait pas avoir de problèmes apparemment, même s'il ne lui avait pas dit comme ça,

« - C'est bon ça va aller, lui avait-il rétorqué,

- T'es sur de toi? Ça gène pas! Et puis je préfèrerai éviter que ça s'infecte,,,

- T'inquiètes pas pour moi! Callen a ses raisons et j'aimerais pas me retrouver encore une fois entre »

Il était reparti en lui offrant un large sourire, du style de celui, bienveillant, que Gibbs lui offrait parfois, Et elle était remontée dans son appartement: elle avait faim et envie d'un bon bain chaud,

Elys se séchait les cheveux lorsqu'on sonna à la porte, Par la fenêtre elle put voir que c'était Callen et qu'il tenait un bouquet de fleur, « - Oh la! Mais qu'est ce qu'il nous fait, pensa t-elle, » La jeune femme lui ouvrit,

« - Oui, demanda Elys sèchement, »

L'homme lui tendit un petit bouquet de narcisses blanches,

« - Pour m'excuser,

- De quoi? Sa voix était toujours aussi dure,

- Je sais pas trop, t'avais l'air sur les dents alors ,,,

- J'ai de quoi tu crois pas? Le coupa t-elle, Vous vous foutez sur la tronche pour des broutilles alors qu'on a un boulot des plus important,

- Des broutilles? T'as vu le regard qu'il t'a lancé hier soir?

- Il joue son rôle, et moi aussi, Et tu ferais bien d'en faire de même! »

Sur ces derniers mots, Callen laissa tomber les fleurs et tourna les talons, Elys le regarda s'éloigner, Elle ramassa le bouquet en soupirant et alla le mettre dans un vase,

* * *

A suivre: Chapitre 9, Quand la CIA s'en mêle ...

Je suis désolée pour le temps que j'ai mis a poster ce chapitre ... la fac, les exposés de TD, ... bref, encore désolée!

Reviews?


	9. Quand la CIA s'en mèle

**Disclamer:** Les personnages de la série ne m'appartiennent pas

**Résumé:** Le passé de Gibbs le rattrape, un soir dans sa cave; et si la bonne action qu'il avait faite sept ans plus tôt se retournait contre lui et tout les gens qui l'entoure,

**,,, Attention ,,,** Cette fic contient un mélange de NCIS, enquêtes spéciales ainsi que de son spin off: NCIS, Los Angeles,

Je suis désolée pour le retard mais il m'est arrivé pas mal de trucs c'est derniers temps, dont mon pc qui m'a planté ... désolée désolée désolée mille fois!!!

Merci à Titefofole pour sa reviews (en espérant que ce chapitre te plaira aussi) et à tout les lecteurs!!

**Chapitre 9**: Quand la CIA s'en mêle ,,,

« - Tu lui as sauvé la vie combien de fois? »

Callen s'était approché d' Elys: elle était toujours près du corps tandis que toute l'équipe était remontée au laboratoire d' Abby, L'homme aux yeux bleus avait feinté et était retourné à la morgue, il voulait s'entretenir seul avec sa coéquipière,

« - C'est pas tout à fait ça, admit le jeune femme,

- Explique moi, »

Callen c'était rapproché, posant ses mains sur les épaules de sa cadette,

« - C'est le contraire, c'est lui qui a sauvé ma peau, Commença Elys, J'ai arrêté de compter au bout d'un moment, toutes les fois ou il m'a couvert dans les missions ,,, ou lorsque je faisais le mur pour aller voir Gibbs, Il faisait toujours de son mieux, surtout quand je rejoignais notre très cher Jethro dans sa cave; il s'arrangeait toujours pour que personne ne le remarque, Ça marchais pas toujours, c'est vrai, et quand on se faisait prendre on passait un sale quart d'heure, mais ça allait, on avisait,,, »

Elle se mit a trembler, comme si elle sanglotait, même si Callen savait qu'elle ne le lui montrerait jamais, Il descendit ses mains le long des bras de l'ancienne tueuse, jusqu'à ses hanches, et lui enserra la taille tendrement; son visage vint se coller contre la joue de sa cadette,

« - Alors c'est à lui que je dois te t'avoir rencontré, Si j'avais su, je lui aurais laissé la joie de me dérouiller, pour lui montrer ma gratitude!

- C'est pas vraiment le lieu ni l'instant pour ce genre de délire G, »

Callen sourit à cette réflexion: il embrassa la joue d' Elys tout en la berçant très légèrement, Cette dernière ferma les yeux, se détendant un peu,

« - Ne t'en fais pas, je ne laisserai plus personne t'approcher, »

* * *

Toute l'équipe du NCIS de Washington, ainsi que l'agent Sam Hanna, se trouvait dans le laboratoire d' Abby,

« - Qu'est ce que tu as trouvé sur l'eau, Abby? Demanda le patron,

- Et bien pas grand chose,,, hormis ceci! Cette eau est quasiment pure, elle a été traité à plusieurs reprises et ne possède presque plus de minéraux, ni rien qui pourrait nous permettre d'identifier l'endroit d'où elle provient, C'est très fort parce que ce type de traitement coûte très cher!

- Sans compter que l'eau pure est instable, ajouta Ducky,

- C'est vrai ça, reprit la laborantine, Pourquoi prendre autant de risque juste pour de l'eau? J'aurais compris si ça avait été un acide quelconque! J'aurais bien vu des balles à base de nitroglycérine: c'est stable à l'état solide et ça explose en se liquéfiant!!

- Ils avaient testé mais ça n'avait pas marché, Interrompit Gibbs, Trop complexe a transporter et a mouler, »

La gothique se tourna stupéfaite vers son patron,

« - Gibbs! Tu m'étonneras toujours! »

Elle s'en retourna vers son ordinateur, près de McGee, et se mit a pianoter sur le clavier,

« - Mais y'a vraiment rien a en tirer? Demanda Ziva,

- Non, rien! Répondit la petite brune, En faite, si j'avais un échantillon et le protocole utilisé pour la déminéralisation, je pourrais peut-être trouver quelque chose mais franchement ,,,

- Abby! La gronda l'homme aux cheveux gris,

- Mais Gibbs, c'est impossible sans toutes les informations!

- Elys ne peut pas nous aider? Après tout, elle utilisait ce procédé, non? Demanda l'agent Hanna,

- Faudrait-il encore savoir où elle se cache! Répliqua l'israélienne,

- Callen n'est pas là non plus, Ajouta Sam

- Ils avaient surement besoin de discuter, Je vais les chercher, »

Jethro sortit de la pièce sous le regard de ses acolytes,

* * *

Le directeur du NCIS marchait à grand pas vers les bureaux de l'open space: il était suivit par trois autres agents fédéraux, S'apercevant que l'équipe dirigé par DiNozzo ne se trouvait pas là, il se dirigea vers l'ascenseur,

« - Interdiction de me suivre, rappela t-il aux trois hommes alors que le porte se refermait, »

Quelques secondes plus tard, il atteignit le laboratoire de la jeune gothique, lieu où se trouvait toute l'équipe,

« - Et bien, on organise des réunions sans inviter le directeur?

- Ah non monsieur! On avait pas commencé et on se demandait si il fallait vous appelez! Mais y'a plus besoin puisque vous êtes là!

- Agent DiNozzo, vous vous embrouillez, le coupa Léon Vance,

- Ah mais non directeur, je ,,,

- Où est Gibbs? »

Bizarrement, l'italien ne dit plus rien: il se tourna vers ses coéquipiers, cherchant une échappatoire, Mais personne ne l'aida,

« - Gibbs est pas là monsieur, Qu'est-ce qui vous fait croire qu'il est là?

- Le malaise ambiant, Dit le directeur, Alors, où est-il?

- On vous l'envoie quand il a fini, Répondit alors l'ancien membre des seals en s'avançant, Lui et Callen avait quelque chose a régler, Il ne devrait pas tarder,

- Bien, »

Sur ce, l'ancien boxeur traversa la pièce et remonta dans l'ascenseur,

* * *

Lorsque Gibbs entra dans la morgue, des tasses en carton à la main, il ne manqua pas de remarquer la bonne ambiance qui s'en dégageait, Le corps avait été replacé dans son tiroir, Elys était entrain de nettoyer la table en inox, dos à Callen qui n'hésitait pas a la mater, assis sur une autre table, un sourire ingénu étirant ses lèvres,

L'ex marines sourit à cette scène alors qu'il s'approchait de son ancien coéquipier pour poser les trois gobelets,

« - Café G?

- Ouais, L'agent aux cheveux court prit son café,

- Elys, je t'ai pris un thé,

- Merci Jethro! »

La jeune femme prit le gobelet des mains de son ainé en lui souriant, puis elle alla s'asseoir près de l'agent de Los Angeles, Gibbs ne manqua pas non plus de remarquer la proximité entre les deux plus jeunes,

« - Abby a besoin d'un coup de main concernant la balle, enfin l'eau qu'elle est devenue, Reprit le chef d'équipe à l'intention de sa cadette,

- Pas de souci! »

Le téléphone du plus anciens se mit a sonner, Il le décrocha: au bout du fil, Abby lui dit que Vance savait qu'il était ici, qu'il le cherchait, et qu'il fallait qu'il aille dans son bureau le plus vite possible,

« - Vance veut me voir, Je me demande bien comment il a su que j'étais là! »

Il prit son breuvage et allait sortir de la pièce lorsqu'il se retourna, laissant les portes automatiques ouvertes,

« - Ça fait plaisir de vous savoir de nouveau ensemble! Dit-il en faisant un clin d'œil à sa protégée, »

Une fois les portes refermées, Callen passa son bras autour de l'épaule de la brune; cette dernière déposa un baiser dans le cou de son voisin,

« - J'arrive pas a croire qu'il te laisse m'approcher, lui susurra t-elle à l'oreille, Profite, il pourrait changer d'avis, »

* * *

Lorsque Gibbs atteignit la porte du bureau du directeur, il y trouva devant le reste de son équipe: Tony, McGee et Ziva paraissaient déterminé à ne plus le lâcher d'une semelle, Sans frapper, les quatre agents pénétrèrent dans la grande pièce où se trouvait Vance et trois autres hommes: trois hommes dont l'un d'eux n'était autre que Trent Kort,

« - Ah merde, il fait quoi là ce mec? Demanda l'italien à l'intention de son patron,

- Je suis venu régler la paperasserie entre nos agences! S'exclama le nouveau venu,

- Et vous allez l'y aider agent Gibbs, Ajouta le directeur en posant un dossier devant lui, D'après ces papiers, Axel Jam travaillait pour la CIA, sous couverture et donc, tout ce que vous possédez sur cette affaire doit être partagé,

- Pas question! S'exclama l'ancien sniper, Nos intérêt ne sont malheureusement pas compatibles dans cette affaire,

- Écoutez Gibbs, s'interposa Kort, Je sais qu'elle est là, et aussi que vous ne voulez pas qu'on se croise, Mais cette fois-ci, il va falloir qu'on s'associe!

- C'est hors de question! »

Et sur ces mots, l'équipe sortit à la suite du patron,

Ce n'est qu'une fois de retour dans la laboratoire que Gibbs rouvrit la bouche, Son ton était sec, sa voix altérée par l'angoisse et la rage,

« - On a un gros problème, Sam et Ziva, vous allez chercher Elys et vous la mettez en planque, Aucuns contacts avec l'extérieur pour elle et surtout, pas un mot sur Kort, »

Les deux agents s'avancèrent en direction de l'ascenseur; une fois à l'intérieur, l'israélienne résuma rapidement la situation à son nouvel équipier, Lorsque les portes s'ouvrirent, tout était réglé, et ils n'eurent pas a chercher bien loin la jeune femme, En effet, Callen et Elys se tenaient devant les portes de la cabine: ils attendaient pour remonter,

« - On a du boulot miss, dit Sam, Et Gibbs nous a demandé de t'emmener, »

Les deux agents sortirent de l'ascenseur et y laissèrent entrer, seul, le brun aux yeux bleus,

« - G, reprit l'autre agent de l'OSP, Gibbs veut te voir, »

Les portes se refermèrent,

* * *

A suivre: Chapitre 10: Go fast

Reviews?


	10. Hors histoire, excuses d'auteur!

**Disclamer:** Les personnages de la série ne m'appartiennent pas

**Résumé:** Le passé de Gibbs le rattrape, un soir dans sa cave; et si la bonne action qu'il avait faite sept ans plus tôt se retournait contre lui et tout les gens qui l'entoure,

**,,, Attention ,,,** Cette fic contient un mélange de NCIS, enquêtes spéciales ainsi que de son spin off: NCIS, Los Angeles,

Ceci n'est pas un nouveau chapitre (lachez les tomates et les oeufs pourris par pitié!!!) c'est simplement pour prévenir que mon PC est mort et que (par le plus grand des malheurs) j'ai perdu le prochain chapitre! Pour le moment, le rachat d'un nouvel ordi est un peu compliqué donc dsl pour l'attente ... DSL!!!


	11. Go Fast

Assassins Anonymes

**Disclamer:** Les personnages de la série ne m'appartiennent pas

**Résumé:** Le passé de Gibbs le rattrape, un soir dans sa cave; et si la bonne action qu'il avait faite sept ans plus tôt se retournait contre lui et tout les gens qui l'entoure,

**,,, Attention ,,,** Cette fic contient un mélange de NCIS, enquêtes spéciales ainsi que de son spin off: NCIS, Los Angeles

**Réponses aux reviews**:

**misaya67 **Merci pour ta reviews! C'est vrai que le fait que chaque chapitre nous emmene dans un temps différent (passé et présent) peut être un problème de compréhension ... je ne m'en était pas rendu compte avant! J'espère tout de même que cela n'enlève rien au plaisir que tu prends à lire cette fic! Et merci pour les compliments!

**Abs02** Merci pour ta reviews! Ca m'a fait plaisir!

Je m'excuse à plat ventre (en creusant même) pour ce temps d'attente très long! Comme je vous l'ai dit précédemment, mon pc m'a laché, me faisant perdre mes deux chapitres d'avance! et lorsque j'en ai racheté un, et bien j'ai tellement déprimé à l'idée de devoir les réécrire que ... bref je vous passe l'épisode de l'artiste déprimé ou de l'écrivain ayant le stress de la page blanche pour mm'excuser encore une fois!

Bonne lecture!

**Chapitre 10**: Go Fast

C'est la sonnerie de son téléphone qui réveilla Elys en sursaut; il était à peine 7heures du matin, Elle se redressa vivement, s'apercevant qu'elle avait dormit sur son canapé, et décrocha l'appareil,

« - Hum?

- Désolé de te réveiller, répondit la voix aussi peu réveillé à l'autre bout du combiné, C'est Sam, On a rendez-vous avec Xander dans une heure,

- Une heure? Mais le boulot n'était prévu que pour demain!

- Bah pas pour lui, Je serais en bas de chez toi dans 20minutes, soit prête, »

La brune raccrocha, posa son portable à coté d'elle et enfouit son visage dans ses mains, Elle n'en revenait pas: elle c'était endormi sur son canapé, la télé éteinte face à elle, alors qu'elle se tourmentait à propos de Callen, Elle s'en voulait un peu de lui avoir parler aussi sèchement, et se posait des questions sur le sens des phrases de Renko, Et tout cela avait conduit à quoi? A rater le briefing de Macy parce qu'elle ne voulait pas voir leurs tête! Elle allait se faire tuer!

Elys se leva enfin, et s'en alla vers sa chambre qui se trouvait à l'étage inférieur: oui, sa chambre se trouvait en dessous du reste de l'habitation, à l'emplacement d'un ancien garage, Et si son appartement était définitivement bizarre, elle adorait cela! Une fois devant son armoire, elle prit un jean et un débardeur noir, le tout accompagné d'un sweat à capuche qu'elle enfila rapidement avant de remonter pour se rendre à la cuisine,

Dix-neuf minutes plus tard exactement après le coup de fil, elle montait dans la berline de luxe noire prêtée par l'agence à l'occasion de la mission,

« - Tu as prévenu Macy? Commença sans préambule la brune

- C'est fait et franchement, elle était tellement énervée de pas t'avoir vu et de ne pas pouvoir mieux préparer la suite que j'ai vite raccroché »

Elys pouffa puis reprit,

« - Où est Callen? Demanda t-elle curieuse de ne pas le voir,

- Je l'ai appelé et il m'a dit qu'il nous rejoignait, Répondit l'ex- Navy Seal, Il avait pas l'air d'être chez lui, »

L'homme avait tourné la tête dans la direction de sa passagère, mais cette dernière ne sembla pas relever, Mais après plusieurs coups d'œil,,,

« - Arrête de te la jouer furtif et dis moi ce qui te tracasses Sam, »

Il parut hésiter quelques secondes, se demandant s'il était judicieux de se mêler des affaires de ses équipiers, ou non, Mais il était en faite trop tard pour se le demander: il avait déjà commencé en déposant Callen devant chez un fleuriste le soir précédent et en lui ordonnant d'aller s'excuser, Il avait pensé, en appelant ce matin, qu'il le trouverait chez Elys! Ils auraient surement discuté une bonne partie de la nuit, comme ils le faisaient souvent, l'agent Hanna et elle, devant un dessin animé et une pizza, s'endormant comme des gosses dont les parents ne les surveillent pas, Mais apparemment, le plan du super agent avait foiré,

« - J'aurais pensé que vous seriez ensemble, Lâcha t-il finalement,

- Et pourquoi ça?

- Il n'est pas venu te voir hier soir? »

La brune se tourna vivement vers le conducteur, les yeux grands ouvert par la surprise,

« - C'était ton idée? Demanda t-elle vivement,

- Oui, ça l'était, Je voulais que vous vous réconciliez avant le grand saut: notre cible n'est pas dupe et pourrait facilement utiliser cette dissension contre nous, (s'arrêtant à un feux tricolore, il prit le visage de son équipière entre ses doigts et l'embrassa sur le front) Excuse moi d'avoir interagis,

- Ce n'est pas grave! Lui répondit-elle avec un large sourire, Je ne peux pas t'en vouloir pour une si noble pensée! »

Quelques minutes plus tard, l'agent Hanna gara la voiture devant le club de la cible, près de la voiture d'un autre équipier infiltré: l'agent Renko,

« - Qu'est ce qu'il fait là? Demanda Elys, Il n'est pas censé faire parti du transfert! »

C'est à peu près à ce moment que Callen apparut, descendant d'une voiture de sport bleu par le coté passager, La voiture s'éloigna après qu'il eu refermer la porte et adressé un signe de main au conducteur -conductrice?, Il se dirigea ensuite vers eux,

« - Sympa ta soirée? Demanda alors l'ancien marins à l'intention de G,

- Ça aurait pu être pire, Répondit ce dernier en lançant un regard à la brune, »

Elys serra les dents pour ne pas exprimer tout haut la réplique cinglante qu'elle pensait tout bas: cet enfoiré se permettait des sous-entendus la concernant et concernant, très certainement, la conductrice du bolide car, oui, elle en était sûr, il s'agissait bien d'une fille au volant! Vu la réplique, il ne pouvait en être autrement! Mais merde, depuis quand elle réagissait comme ça? Depuis quand le fait que Callen voit d'autres filles en dehors du boulot la mettait-elle en rogne? Elle secoua la tête pour faire partir cette pensée et emboita la pas à ses collègues sans rien ajouter, cherchant à faire le vide dans sa tête,

Xander et Renko les attendaient dans la grande salle: il y avait également trois autres personnes qu'aucuns des trois agents ne connaissaient, Ils s'avancèrent et s'assirent sur les canapé mais, dès la première secondes, dès qu'Elys croisa le regard de Renko, elle su que quelque chose clochait, Ses yeux brillait avec un éclat différent, un éclat de défis tourné envers son nouvel employeur, Il fallait rester sur ses gardes,

« - Je suis désolé d'avoir dû vous réveiller aussi tôt, et surtout de vous avoir convoquer avec 24heures d'avance, Commença la cible sans préambule,

- Désolé? Reprit Elys avec une moue dégoutée, J'espère que vous allez trouver mieux que ça! J'ai horreur des gens qui ne s'en tiennent pas à leur agenda! »

Xander eut un petit sourire amusé qui la fit frémir, Il reprit après quelques secondes,

« - J'en suis navré, Cependant, il s'agit d'une mesure de sécurité me concernant: cela évite aux éventuels flics infiltrés de préparer des opérations contre moi, Les prendre de courts, c'est aussi prendre leurs supérieurs et leurs tactiques de courts, »

* * *

Il était près de 20heures 30 et le soleil commençait a rougir le ciel couchant derrière eux; deux voitures noires, identiques, roulaient à vive allure sur l'autoroute, Le groupe avait été séparé avec dans le premier véhicule Callen et Elys, et seul dans le second, Sam, Et c'est d'ailleurs dans la seconde voiture que se trouvait le chargement: 500 kilo de cocaïne emballée et prête a être distribuée,

Peu de temps après être arrivé au club, le matin même, G, Hanna et Elys avaient été prié de monter à l'arrière d'une camionnette noire aux vitres opaques et avaient été trimbalé une bonne partie de la journée, Lorsqu'ils avaient été déchargé, deux bonnes heures auparavant, au milieu d'une plaine désertique, près d'une cabane en ruine, on leur donna enfin les instructions: une première voiture ouvraient le bal, détectait et neutralisait les obstacles, d'où la présence obligatoire d'Elys à son bord, Une seconde transportait la drogue et roulait à environ deux kilomètres de la première, Les directions à suivre seraient transmises au véhicule de tête par l'ordinateur de bord et Elys devait les transmettre par téléphone au conducteur qui les suivrait, Enfin, ils seraient suivit par satellite afin qu'ils ne prennent pas la poudre d'escampette, aucuns contacts extérieurs ni aucunes pauses n'étaient tolérés,

Au moment de faire les groupes et de se séparer, l'ancien marine s'autoproclama, sous l'œil ahuri de ses comparses, conducteur de la voiture balai, laissant ainsi seul G et la brune,

L'ambiance était lourde dans la première voiture: Elys gardait les yeux rivés sur l'ordinateur de bord et les mains sur le téléphone tandis que son pilote regardait obstinément la route, Elle soupira pour la énième fois et finit par défaire sa ceinture pour passer à l'arrière,

« - Qu'est ce que tu fais? Demanda platement le chauffeur,

- Il faut qu'on discute, et je tiens pas à ce qu'on puisse nous écouter,

- Tu penses qu'il y a des micros dans la voiture? »

La jeune femme ne répondit pas, commençant son inspection par l'arrière du véhicule: inspectant le coffre comme elle le pouvait en passant ses mains par la trappe à ski, fouillant les sièges arrières et sous ceux de l'avant, dans les rangements, dans le boitier du plafonnier, etc, Rien, Elle repassa à l'avant et reprit son manège: boite à gant, rangements, ventilations, arrière du rétroviseur, levier de vitesse et frein à main, Toujours rien, Elle se rassit et allait boucler sa ceinture en se maudissant d'être aussi paranoïaque lorsque la voix de Callen la sortit de ses réflexions,

« - Tu ne vérifies pas de mon coté? »

Elys parut surprise pensant qu'il ne voudrait pas lui adresser la parole de toute la route, Elle émit un faible sourire, à peine visible et se remit au travail: se contorsionnant, son buste se retrouva allongé sur les cuisses du conducteur, laissant ses mains libres pour inspecter l'espace autour d'elle, Certes, la position était peu confortable, pouvait prêter à confusion, et Callen ne pouvait plus changer les vitesses, mais c'est ainsi qu'elle trouva ce qu'elle cherchait; le micro se trouvait sous la pédale d'embrayage, La brune l'en délogea, fière d'elle et commença à se relever, la main gauche prenant appui sur le siège, entre les cuisses de son équipier, Ce n'est qu'une fois à la hauteur du visage de G qu'elle s'aperçut qu'il l'observait sans retenu,

« - Cherche pas, je suis trop cher pour toi! Lui lança t-elle, le regard noir, en se rasseyant, »

Elys jeta le mouchard par la fenêtre et prit le téléphone en main, composant le seul numéro enregistré: celui de la seconde voiture,

« - Qu'est ce qui se passe? Demanda Sam

- J'ai trouvé un micro, sous l'embrayage, Il doit aussi y en avoir de ton coté, Fais attention! »

Une seconde de silence,

« - Je ne vais même pas te demander comment tu as pu y accéder! J'ai trop peur que ça finisse dans le X! Rigola le Navy Seal,

- La confiance règne! Lui fit-elle remarquer en soupirant, J'ai peur que le téléphone ne serve aussi de mouchard, je vais le couper tant qu'il ne sert à rien, ok?

- Pas de souci! Et l'ordinateur de bord? Il pourrait aussi contenir un micro!

- Je ne pense pas! Répondit Elys, Il ne peut pas être démonté puisqu'il est d'origine sur la voiture, Ça se verrait s'il avait été bidouillé!

- C'est comme tu le sens princesse, Lui répondit Hanna après quelques secondes de silence, Appelle moi au moindre soucis, »

En raccrochant, elle sentit un poids s'abattre sur elle: elle savait pertinemment, au fond d'elle même, pourquoi elle avait engagé cette recherche et pourquoi elle avait coupé son téléphone, Il fallait qu'elle parle à Callen, qu'elle s'excuse pour le soir précédent, Et puis, elle voulait savoir qui l'avait ramener ce matin! Bon sang, était-ce de la jalousie ce qu'elle ressentait? Ou peut être de la frustration de ne pas être tenu au courant de la vie de son collègue?

La brune remua dans son siège, signe de malaise, puis se tourna vers la vitre passager, posant son coude sur le rebord et son menton dans sa main, cherchant une attitude qui paraissait décontractée,

« - C'était qui la personne qui t'as amené ce matin? Attaqua t-elle après une minute de réflexion,

- En quoi ça te regarde? Répondit plus sèchement qu'il ne l'aurait voulut l'ancien agent de la CIA

- Je cherche a savoir si c'est une personne de confiance, reprit-elle sans se formaliser du ton de son pilote, Une personne qui sait ce que tu fais de tes journées et qui n'en parlera à personne, »

L'homme aux yeux bleus se tourna vivement vers elle, surpris par son insinuation, Depuis quand révélait-il qu'il était un agent spécialisé dans l'infiltration: un véritable caméléon? Où avait-elle bien pu imaginer qu'il relevait ces informations à quiconque?

« - C'est une ancienne indic', lorsque je travaillais pour le FBI, Mais elle croit que j'ai raccroché et que je travail pour une société de gardiennage si c'est ce qui t'inquiètes, Elle est clean,

- Elle? Interrogea innocemment la brune,

- Oui, une jolie blonde aux yeux verts, On est sortie quelques temps ensemble il y a ,,, (puis se tournant vers sa coéquipière) Jalouse? »

En effet, il y avait de quoi se poser des questions! Elys avait les mâchoires crispées et ses poings étaient serrés a s'en faire mal, De plus, elle restait obstinément tournée vers le paysage,

« - Non, Répondit-elle simplement,

- Ah bon, j'aurais cru! »

Le sourire était revenu sur le visage de l'homme: il avait réussit a piéger la « fille au visage de glace » qu'elle prétendait être! Perdu dans sa félicité personnelle, la voix de sa voisine le fit sursauter,

« - Je pensais m'excuser pour t'avoir rembarrer hier soir... mais apparemment, pendant que ça me tourmentait, d'autre prenait du bon temps alors en faite, je n'ai qu'une chose à te dire: Va te faire foutre Callen! »

* * *

Il étaient bientôt a destination, et ce n'était pas trop tôt si on prenait en compte le soupir de la brune lorsque le GPS avait indiqué la sortie de l'autoroute, En effet, depuis avoir envoyé chier son partenaire, aucuns d'eux n'avaient rouvert la bouche, Pas le moindre son, hormis pour prévenir Sam qu'il changeaient de direction,

Il s'arrêtèrent sur un parking, derrière un entrepôt désaffecté et les deux occupants descendirent de la voiture: Xander, qui se tenait dans une berline aux vitres teintées, montra également le bout de son nez, Ils étaient accompagnés de Renko et des trois autres hommes qui étaient présent le matin même,

Ils n'eurent pas a attendre longtemps avant que Hanna les rejoigne; il balança les clefs de son véhicule à l'un des hommes présents,

« - La livraison est faite! Dit-il d'une voix froide, Et maintenant, on veut notre cash!

- C'est vrai, la livraison est là, Commença le malfaiteur, Vous avez suivit les règles du jeu, le temps imparti, Mais j'ai une petite question: qu'est devenu le micro de la première voiture? »

Et il tourna son regard vers Callen et la jeune femme, tendit que cette dernière regardait fixement Renko depuis quelques secondes: il allait se passer quelques chose et il tentait à sa façon de les prévenir, avec les moyens du bord,

« - Je l'ai balancé par la fenêtre, Au alentour du kilomètre 545 il me semble, Balança hargneusement Elys,

- Et pour qu'elle raison? Demanda Xander curieux,

- Raison personnelle, Admit G,

- Disons qu'on avait besoin d'intimité,,, on avait à faire! Répondit langoureusement la brune avec un petit sourire, Je suis pas fan d'être épiée quand je fais une petite gâterie à mon chef, »

A ces mots, tous les membres de l' équipe ouvrirent grands les yeux, y compris Mike Renko qui ne savait s'il fallait la croire ou non,

« - C'est une excellente raison, Même si j'aurais apprécié assouvir ma curiosité, Xander se tourna vers l'ancien agent du FBI, J'espère que vous avez pris votre pied,,, agent Callen! »

Grand silence, Un ange passe, Peut être même un troupeau en faite,

« - Y'a un problème? Demanda Elys, Vous avez fumé quelques chose pour ne pas savoir qui vous avez en face de vous? »

L'interpellé émit un petit rire sadique en faisant signe à l'un de ses hommes, homme qui se dirigea en direction de la porte de l'entrepôt,

« - Oh que si, je sais parfaitement qui j'ai en face de moi, C'est plutôt vous, ma très chère White Shadow, et votre équipier, qui ne savez pas à qui vous avez affaire! »

Et un instant plus tard, le garde du corps réapparut, poussant une femme d'une quarantaine d'année, plutôt jolie, blonde aux yeux verts; et sans avoir eu de confirmation, elle compris, Ce que Renko voulait lui faire comprendre c'est qu'ils étaient grillé, à cause de la blondasse de Callen,

« - On l'a récupéré dans une magnifique voiture bleue alors qu'elle venait de déposer votre super équipier, Elle n'a pas mise longtemps a cracher le morceau d'ailleurs! La question suivante est: êtes vous clean, ou êtes vous aussi des flics?

- Quelle sera la différence? Demanda Hanna qui se tenait un peu en retrait depuis le début,

- Aucune! On vous descendra tous de toute façon! »

Elys émit un soupir sonore avant de tourner les yeux vers Renko: elle espérait qu'il était armé car il serait vite seul dans ce merdier, Elle lui sourit, franchement et émit même un petit rire,

« - C'est vrai, dit-elle, On va tous mourir un jour, »

Le signal!

Sam, Callen et Elys se jetèrent derrière l'une des voitures avant que les hommes de Xander ne sortent leurs armes: la brune releva le pan droit de son jeans, sortant une arme accrochée à sa cheville, tandis que Callen et Sam récupéraient, tant bien que mal, à couvert le plus possible, les gros calibres posés sur la banquette arrière de la voiture,

Les coups avaient commencé a pleuvoir, Elys sortit par dessus le capot et tira plusieurs fois, plus pour faire diversion et laisser ses équipiers se préparer, que pour faire mouche,

Les cartouches et les chargeurs s'enchainèrent à un rythme éfreiné, Les vitres des véhicules avaient volé en éclats dans les deux camps, Il n'y avait aucun répit,

« - On va finir à sec! S'exclama Sam, Faut filer!

- Pas question de laisser Renko! Répliqua la brune en tirant une nouvelle salve et touchant un homme de main,

- Il est pas découvert, il va s'en sortir, Reprit le Navy Seal, On peut lui faire confiance,

- Qu'est ce qui te fais croire qu'il est pas cramé? Et même si c'est le cas, ça le sera encore pour combien de temps? »

La tueuse s'était tournée vers son équipier, le regard plein de hargne, Elle rechargea son 9mm avant de continuer,

« - En temps normal j'aurais pas fait d'histoire mais on a pas vraiment la chance pour nous en ce moment, Les blondes portent malheurs! »

Callen allait répliqué mais il n'en eu pas le temps: par la portière ouverte, Elys récupéra son sac et en sortit un objet rond qu'elle dégoupilla et balança dans le camp adverse, De la fumée apparut, un bruit de déflagration et une odeur de brûler,

Une bombe fumigène!

Une ombre se faufila dans l'épaisse purée de poix, La brune sortit de sa cachette, arme au poing et tira dans le tas, L'ombre passa derrière elle, se mettant à l'abri derrière la voiture, Elys recula, reprenant comme elle put sa place,

« -Mais t'es cinglée ma parole! Hurla Callen alors que Hanna vidait son chargeur vers leurs ennemis, T'aurais pu te faire descendre!

- Mais je suis toujours là! Faut qu'on atteigne l'autre voiture et qu'on dégage maintenant, Pas le temps pour les prises de bec! Elle s'interrompit quelques secondes, Sam, tu prends le volant, Mike et G vous y allez aussi: je vous couvre jusqu'à la voiture, et vous me couvrirez quand je vous rejoindrais, »

Malgré le regard furibond de Callen, lui qui détestait ne pas avoir les commandes des opérations, tous s'exécutèrent,

La seconde voiture, celle qui contenait la drogue était quelques mètres sur leurs gauche; les deux vitres coté passager n'existaient plus, il y avait une dizaine d'impact de balles, mais rien de bien méchant,

Hanna passa le premier, passant derrière le véhicule pour se mettre à l'abri, puis ouvrit la porte du conducteur: il se faufila dans l'habitacle, la tête sous le volant pour couper les fils du démarreur, Le moteur ronronna, C'est le signal qu'attendaient Renko et Callen qui suivirent les pas de l'autre agent tandis qu'Elys les couvraient de ses balles,

Mais elle avait beau être douée et avoir déjà blessé plusieurs malfrats, cela n'empêcha pas l'une d'entre elle d'atteindre Callen au niveau de l'épaule peu de temps après s'être mis à découvert, La puissance de l'impact le projeta à terre dans un bruit sourd, Et ce n'est qu'une fois en sécurité que Renko s'aperçut que son équiper manquait,

« - Merde G! S'exclama la jeune femme tandis qu'il essayait de ramper jusqu'à elle, »

Et sans réfléchir, elle s'allongea à demi sous la voiture qui lui servait de bouclier et se mit a tirer dans les jambes de ses adversaires, faisant mouche à chaque coups, Et pendant qu'ils se tordaient de douleur, elle roula sur elle-même pour secourir son ami qu'elle ramena en sécurité en attendant que Sam amène la voiture jusqu'à eux,

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils roulaient à vive allure en direction de l'hopital.

* * *

A suivre ...


	12. Planqué

Assassins Anonymes

**Disclamer:** Les personnages de la série ne m'appartiennent pas

**Résumé:** Le passé de Gibbs le rattrape, un soir dans sa cave; et si la bonne action qu'il avait faite sept ans plus tôt se retournait contre lui et tout les gens qui l'entoure,

**,,, Attention ,,,** Cette fic contient un mélange de NCIS, enquêtes spéciales ainsi que de son spin off: NCIS, Los Angeles

**Réponses aux reviews**:

**Misaya67**: Hey hey hey! je suis de retour (bah oui fallait bien que je revienne quand même!) Tout d'abord, merci pour ta reviews, et aussi pour ta ponctualité à me lire! ça fait vraiment plaisir! J'espère que ce chapitre te plaiera, il me semble qu'il est un petit peu moins long que le précédent!

**Note de l'auteur**:

1) Ca a beau être la grève dans ma fac (grève a retardement vous aurez remarqué! le temps libre que j'avais pour écrire, je le passe désormais a essayé de récupérer mes cours! J'espère poster la suite assez rapidement mais rien n'est jamais sur!

2) Vous me faite la tête c'est ça hein? Une seule reviews, c'est pas sympa! Vous voulez que je pleure c'est ça? Naaaaaaaaaaaaaan je déconne (ou pas!)

3) j'écris au fur et à mesure, et je me suis aperçu que, pour les parties dans le présent... bah j'avais aucune idées de là ou je voulais aller, ni qui était le TRES grand méchant de l'histoire! Vous pensez que je devrais consulter pour savoir si mon cerveaux tourne normalement?

**Chapitre 11**: Planqué... ou presque.

« - Tu parles d'un taff, toi! Je t'en foutrais des claques je te jure! Se plaignit pour la énième fois Elys alors qu'elle était assise sur le canapé miteux d'une planque tout aussi miteuse.

- Si ça peux te rassurer, je m'ennuie aussi ferme que toi! Lui assura l'israélienne en retour. »

Elles étaient toutes les deux assises dans le salon du petit appartements depuis près d'une demi-heure; temps depuis lequel l'agent Hanna était partit chercher de quoi manger,

« - Et pourquoi je suis là déjà? Redemanda la jeune femme,

- Aucune idée. Répliqua Ziva qui commençait a perdre patience, Gibbs nous a dit de te mettre à l'abri et c'est ce qu'on fait. »

Elys eut un petit rictus ironique.

« - Comment tu as fait pour rester en vie aussi longtemps? Tu mens vraiment trop mal! »

L'ancien agent du Mossad fulminait. Et Elys se mit à rire.

« - Je rigole Ziva! Articula la protégée de Gibbs après s'être calmée.

-Pourtant, on ne dirait pas. »

Il y eu un petit silence pendant lequel Elys sembla réfléchir.

« - Je me demandais si tu avais les même problèmes que moi? Je veux dire, avec les autres.

- Explique toi! Lui demanda l'israélienne, curieuse.

- J'ai du mal à les comprendre, leurs réactions, la façon dont fonctionne certaines personnes. Quand tu as une arme entre les mains, tu sais d'avance comment elle va marcher. Tu sais quels sont les éventuels problèmes que tu vas rencontrer. Mais pas avec les gens autour de nous,

- C'est vrai! J'ai aussi ce problème. J'ai du mal a décrypter certains sentiments, a trouver les bons mots.

- C'est pour ça! S'exclama Elys avec un large sourire. C'est pour ça que tu ne vois rien!

- De quoi tu parles? »

Le silence s'abattit sur les deux femmes. Puis Elys soupira,

« - De Tony. C'est quelqu'un de bien, tu sais. Tu devrais lui accorder plus de crédit et d'attention. »

Et voilà comment plomber une discussion, pensa Elys. La reine de la gaffe et du franc-parler... Elle regarda une nouvelle fois l'horloge au dessus du frigo: 45minutes que Sam était partit. Trop longtemps.

« - Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait?

- J'en ai aucune idée. Répondit l'israélienne. Tu t'inquiètes? »

Sentant le petit manège de son vis-à-vis à dix bon kilomètres, Elys répliqua:

« - Pour lui? Pas le moins du monde! J'ai juste très faim... et en général, c'est dans ces moments là que je dis des conneries.

- Du genre?

-Trouver une punition pour le retardataire! »

* * *

Sam Hanna marchait vite: il avait quitté les lieux depuis un peu plus d'une heure. Entre temps, il s'était perdu, avait fait la queue devant le fast-food qu'il avait choisi, queue très longue! Eut des problème de paiement avec la carte prêté par le NCIS et avait fini dans les embouteillages. La joie quoi!

Il connaissait parfaitement Elys et savait qu'elle pouvait être d'une humeur fracassante lorsqu'elle n'avait pas mangé. Et c'est pour cela qu'il montait les escaliers quatre à quatre; imaginez le carnage que pourrait produire deux tueuses rangées (ou presque) dans un petit appartement! Oh, l'horreur!

Il tourna la clef dans la serrure, s'attendant aux pires atrocités. Mais c'est avec de grands sourires machiavéliques qu'il découvrit les deux femmes, toujours assises dans le salon, D'ailleurs, il se sentit gêné dans sa découverte, comme s'il avait interrompu quelque chose d'important. Et puis ces regards, insistants et pervers. Un seul mot lui vint en tête: Attention!

« - Qu'est ce que j'ai raté? Demanda t-il

- Pas grand chose, reprit Ziva. Nous discutions de toi.

- De moi? Sam se demanda pourquoi, d'un coup, elle c'était mise à le tutoyer.

- Nous avons trouvez une punition digne de ton retard! S'exclama Elys.

- Oh non, pas ça miss! »

Il posa les sacs sur la table basse en face des deux brunes, s'asseyant près de l'israélienne.

« - Il a tellement peur qu'il c'est pas assis à coté de toi, t'as vu ça?

- Faut voir aussi les idées qu'elle a des fois! Se défendit l'ancien marines.

- Elle a proposé un striptease intégral. »

Le seul homme de la pièce leva les yeux aux ciel, s'écroulant sur le sofa, l'air dépité. Mais qu'est ce qu'il faisait là déjà? Ah oui, il venait aider son emmerdeuse préférée!

« - Je suis pas sûr que certaines personne soit d'accord pour ça! Dit-il calmement.

- Ah bon? Répliqua amusé la plus jeune. »

* * *

Gibbs se trouvait à son bureau, il attendait que le directeur Vance se décide à sortir de son bureau et ne vienne l'enguirlander à propos de son manque de diplomatie. Mais non, il n'arrivait toujours pas!

Après avoir donné ses ordres à l'équipe, dans le laboratoire d'Abby, il était remonté, faisant un détour par le Starbucks pour se prendre un café, un remontant quoi. Et si tout ce passait bien, à l'heure qu'il était, l'agent de l'OSP Hanna et Ziva devaient garder un oeil sur Elys. Ducky devait falsifier son rapport, tout comme Abby et Tony, pour ensuite le donner à la CIA. Quant à Callen... c'était une bonne question: où était-il? Il est vrai qu'il n'avait pas attendu de le voir revenir pour déguerpir du laboratoire. L'ancien marine espérait qu'il ne c'était pas perdu en cour de route!

Des pas précipités se firent entendre dans l'open space, sur la passerelle menant au bureau du grand patron: Vance, Kort et ses hommes venaient enfin à lui. Il plaqua un petit sourire mi-sympathique, mi-sournois sur ses lèvres et se leva, s'approchant d'eux.

« - Agent Gibbs, commença le directeur. Je sais que vous ne souhaitez pas travailler ensemble. Cependant, je vous serais gré de remettre un exemplaire de tout les rapports rédigés jusqu'à maintenant à monsieur Kort ici présent.

- J'ai demandé à mes hommes de vous en faire des copies.

- Parfait, continua Léon.

- Et le corps aussi, enchaina l'homme de la CIA. Le corps de notre infiltré est tout aussi important. »

Gibbs tiqua mais fini par donner son accord; plus vite il avait ce qu'il voulait, et plus vite il le – la – laissait tranquille.

Le téléphone portable de l'ancien boxeur sonna et, après avoir décroché, il s'éclipsa, laissant les deux hommes face à face. Ils s'observaient en chien de faïence. Ne lâchant rien.

C'est finalement l'invité qui rompit le silence:

« - Je sais que tu ne veux pas que je la vois, mais on sera bien obligé de se croiser!

- Et je serais là pour la voir te démolir.

- N'oublie pas qui est le maitre et qui est l'élève Gibbs.

- Et n'oublie pas que l'élève a dépassé le maître... depuis très longtemps! Et n'oublie pas que je ne te laisserai pas le remettre dans l'état où je l'ai récupéré. »

Callen apparut dans la pièce, il semblait venir de l'extérieur car il portait son manteau. Il s'avança et se positionna près de son allié.

« - Oh, Callen! Ça fait longtemps! S'exclama Kort. Qu'est ce que tu fais dans le coin?

- Je pourrais te poser la même question! Il me semble que la CIA n'est pas en bon terme avec le NCIS depuis l'affaire avec La Grenouille.

- Au courant de tout!

- Paraît aussi que ton cul doit resté coller à un fauteuil, dans un bureau? Mon pauvre Trent!

- Il est là pour récupérer des papiers et le corps de Jam. Interrompit Jethro. Et il est aussi venu emmerder Elys. »

G tourna son visage vers l'employé de la CIA: regard noir de la mort qui tue, mâchoire crispée et poings serrés, l'agent de l'OSP comprit immédiatement que quelques chose ne tournait pas rond, Lui et la brune se connaissaient-ils?

Le bruit de l'ascenseur se fit entendre, le petit ding caractéristique, et Tim en sortit, tenant un épais dossier; il le tendit à son patron, qui le tendit au chauve, après y avoir jeté un coup d'oeil.

« - Je suppose que je ne peux pas vous faire confiance Gibbs! »

Et le machiavélique Trent Kort leur sourit, et s'en alla, toujours suivit de ses chiens de gardes.

« - Tu devrais aller la rejoindre, dit Gibbs à Callen. Elle va avoir besoin de soutien si il s'approche!

- Je peux savoir ce qui les lie? Demanda t-il en retour.

- Pas le temps, elle te mettra au parfum! »

* * *

On frappa à la porte, trois coups distincts; Ziva se leva et regarda par le judas avant d'ouvrir. Elle revint quelques secondes plus tard accompagné de Callen.

« - Tu vois ce que je voulais dire? Demanda alors Sam à la tueuse.

- On peut toujours s'arranger! répondit-elle enjouée. Il a l'habitude! »

Après avoir déposé son manteau, le nouveau venu s'assit près d'Elys, pressent le plus discrètement sa jambe contre celle de la jeune femme. Il demanda alors de quoi parlait ses équipiers. C'est cette dernière qui se dévoua, personne ne voulant le faire: ils avaient l'intention de la laisser se démerder apparemment!

« - J'ai dit à Sam qu'il devait nous faire un strip intégral pour palier à sa très longue absence! »

G se tourna vivement vers elle, l'air surpris, déconcerté et... mauvais? Il prit une boite dans le sac de nourriture et commença à manger, en silence, Et d'ailleurs, tout le repas se passa en silence; un silence gêné et lourd. Surtout après que Callen ait quitté la table, laissant la moitié de son repas.

« - Va le voir. Ordonna Hanna à Elys alors qu'ils venaient de finir. On s'occupe de débarrasser, et peut être même qu'on ira prendre l'air un peu.

- Vous êtes pas obligé. Répliqua t-elle.

- Mais si, ajouta Ziva. Faut sortir les poubelles! »

* * *

Elys attendit que la porte se ferme; Ziva et Sam venaient de sortir. Le regard perdu vers l'extérieur, elle soupira: pourquoi devait-elle rester enfermer alors qu'il faisait un temps magnifique. Elle aurait préféré discuter avec Callen, dehors, afin de calmer ses éventuelles envies de crises de nerfs. En effet, elle savait qu'il ne haussait le ton que très rarement, et jamais dans des lieux publics et bondés.

Un nouveau soupir puis se tourna vers la porte qui la séparait de l'agent de l'OSP, Elle posa la main sur la poignée et, sans frapper, elle poussa la porte.

Callen était allongé sur le lit, les bras sous la nuque, le regard tourné vers le plafond. Il ne cilla pas lorsque la brune pénétra dans la pièce mais se tourna vers la fenêtre, de dos à la nouvelle arrivante, lorsqu'elle s'assit au bord du lit.

« - Tu vas me faire la gueule longtemps? Demanda t-elle. »

Le silence lui répondit.

« -Oh s'il te plait G, arrêtes ça!

- Qui est-ce qui cherche la merde aussi! Marmonna t-il.

- G, c'était une blague. Elle posa sa main sur l'épaule de l'homme. Tu sais très bien que ce n'est qu'...

- Que quoi? S'exclama le brun en se relevant précipitamment et en virant la main de sa cadette. Qu'un jeu? »

La brune se leva, s'approcha de la fenêtre à laquelle elle s'adossa, bouchant ainsi la vue qu'avait son équipier.

« - Tu sais que tes délires me saoule grave Callen! Y'en a marre de ta jalousie maladive.

- Je vois pas de quoi tu parles! Nia l'ainé. C'est toi qui part dans des délires!

- T'es de mauvaise foi, c'est hallucinant.

- Et toi, tu n'es qu'une gamine! Même avec le temps, tu grandis pas et c'est pas possible de bosser dans ces conditions. Tu es sous surveillance, dans une planque, entourée de deux excellents agents et toi, là seule chose à laquelle tu penses, c'est t'amuser! Tu penses même pas au danger! Au fait qu'on est tous préoccupé par ce qui t'arrive, des problèmes qui t'entourent. On est tous sur les nerfs, surtout que la CIA s'en mêle maintenant! Est ce que tu comprends ce ...

- La CIA? Comment ça? S'étonna t-elle.

- Kort est passé récupéré le corps de Jam; il bossait sous couverture pour eux. »

Elys baissa les yeux sous le regard inquiet de l'autre personne présente. Elle se tourna face à la vitre, soupira une nouvelle fois. Elle ferma les yeux, posant son front contre la surface froide face à elle.

« - Quel est le problème entre Kort et toi?

- Il n'y a pas de problèmes!

- A qui tu veux faire croire ça? J'ai surpris une conversation entre lui et Gibbs. »

Nouveau silence, rompit par le bruit d'un corps qui bouge; celui de Callen qui s'adossa au mur, à droite de la cadette. Le silence se prolongea: l'un et l'autre attendaient, Elys ne voulant rien dire et Callen ne voulant pas lui laisser d'échappatoire.

Et puis la main droite de l'homme vint se poser délicatement sur l'épaule de la brune; elle rouvrit les yeux, les plongeant dans les orbes bleus de son équipier.

« - C'est lui qui m'a entrainé, depuis le début. Après le démantèlement, il s'en est sorti parce que la CIA cherchait des enflure dans son genre pour le sale boulot. Vous vous êtes rencontrez peu de temps après, quand tu étais encore au FBI: je me trompe?

- Tu te trompes. Je venais tout juste d'intégrer la CIA à l'époque, à peu près en même temps que lui; je pouvais pas le blairer parce que, malgré ça, c'était mon supérieur hiérarchique!

- Tu n'as jamais aimé avoir quelqu'un au dessus de toi, rigola la brune.

- C'est faux!

- Tu es un dominateur G, tu aimes tout contrôler... n'ai pas le culot de dire le contraire! Pas à moi en tout cas! Et c'est bien pour ça que tu adores ton poste à l'OSP. Parce que, hormis Hetty, personne ne s'oppose à toi.

- Si, une personne: toi!

- C'est vrai! Seulement moi, si tu oses me répondre, je te castre!

- Charmant! Il lui sourit avant de demander: Et c'est tout? Rien d'autre a dire le concernant?

- C'est lui qui... elle s'interrompit, cherchant les mots, le regard de nouveau sombre. C'est à lui que je dois une partie de mes cicatrices; il avait prit l'habitude de torturer ses élèves lorsqu'ils n'étaient pas assez doués, ou pas assez obéissants. »

L'index du brun remonta jusqu'au cou de la femme, frôlant une ligne quasi invisible.

« - Celle là aussi? Sa voix était teinté de colère.

- Oui et non. Ce n'était pas son idée, mais celle d'un parrain de l'organisation. Mais ça veut pas dire qu'il le faisait jamais... a croire qu'il y avait prit goût quand il s'agissait de moi. »

Callen se détourna et partit en direction du salon, suivit de près par Elys qui avait poussé un nouveau soupir. Elle le rattrapa avant qu'il n'enfile sa veste.

« - Tu vas ou là?

- J'ai a discuter avec quelqu'un »

La brune lui agrippa le bras avec fermeté.

« - Pas question! Je te confit quelque chose et toi tu ne penses qu'a tout déballer!

- Pas à tout déballer, je vais juste dire ma façon de penser à cet enfoiré de Kort.

- Et ça changera quoi? S'énerva Elys. Ce qui est fait est fait »

L'agent de l'OSP resta bouche bée devant le ton qu'elle venait d'employer: un ton dur, sec et pourtant emplit de tristesse. Un ton qui ne lui avait jamais entendu et qui ne lui allait pas du tout.

Perdu dans ses pensées et dans son besoin de l'aider, il la poussa sans ménagements, et pourtant en la retenant presque, contre le mur, et l'embrassa.

* * *

« - Tu crois que ça va aller entre eux? Demanda Ziva à l'homme qui marchait à ses cotés.

- Ouais, t'inquiètes pas pour si peu! Le pire qui pourrait arriver, c'est de retrouver l'appartement saccagé!.. ou peut être de retrouver de grandes trainées de sang! Mais c'est une habitude a prendre avec eux!

- Bizarrement, je suis pas rassurée! »

Il marchèrent un peu dans un silence confortable, chacun observant les gens qui les entouraient.

« - Qu'est ce qu'il y a exactement entre Callen et Elys? Demanda finalement l'israélienne. Je sais que c'est pas mes affaires, mais...

- Cette fille est intrigante. Finit Hanna.

- Oui, c'est exactement ça! Admit la femme. Elle paraît douce et fragile et pourtant, il se dégage d'elle une vraie force, une aura animale, dangereuse. »

L'agent de l'office des projets spéciaux se mit à rire.

« - Tu n'imagines même pas à quel point elle peut être dangereuse! Il s'interrompit, cherchant surement la confidence. On a pas de preuves de ce que je vais te dire mais, il y a quelques années, on a retrouvé le corps d'une femme: une jolie blonde, tuée d'une balle entre les clavicules. Elle avait été torturé ante mortem, au niveau du cou. Des traces de fils barbelés.

- Et alors?

- La femme en question nous avait planté lors d'une infiltration... c'était aussi une ancienne indic' et un ex plan cul à G. »

* * *

On venait de frapper trois coups net; c'était le signal convenu pour signaler l'arrivée d'un membre de l'équipe. Callen posa sa main sur la poignée de la porte, défit le verrou et ouvrit, Elys derrière lui.

Mais celui qui se trouvait derrière le panneau n'était pas la personne attendue, ni Sam, ni Ziva, ni Tony ou encore Gibbs, mais bien Trent Kort.

* * *

A suivre ...


End file.
